


Shells of What We were

by Whambamthanksbatfam



Category: Batman - All Media Types, Forever Evil (Comics)
Genre: Adopted Sibling Relationship, Alternate Ending, Alternate Universe, Angst, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Brotherly Affection, Codependency, Dick Grayson is a Talon, Emotional Baggage, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, I Will Go Down With This Ship, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, Lazarus Pit, Minor Character Death, Panic Attacks, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Protective Damian Wayne, Protective Dick Grayson, Recovery, Trauma
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-10
Updated: 2018-04-16
Packaged: 2019-04-21 04:20:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 12
Words: 27,403
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14276772
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Whambamthanksbatfam/pseuds/Whambamthanksbatfam
Summary: '"There is a bird at his window, but this time--this time, it is not a dream.Alternate Ending to "Forever Evil" storyline in which Dick Grayson survives as a Talon. Assumed Ra's al Ghul would eventually succeed in raising Damian Wayne via Lazarus Pit in "Batman and Robin."'





	1. Brother

**Author's Note:**

> Howdy!  
> I loved this one-shot, so I'm making a multi-chapter fic about it. Enjoy!
> 
> Inspiration: https://archiveofourown.org/chapters/4154856?show_comments=true&view_full_work=false#comment_158884629

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We set the scene for 2 new characters:  
> "Dick stayed awake for a bit longer, staring out the window. Then he saw a figure, but the figure didn’t seem to notice him, so he ambushed. The figure yelled, “Dick? It’s just me, Dick!” and Dick stopped. “See? It’s me, Tim.” He looked at the figure: robin-esque suit with two utility belts across the chest and a cowl. Before Dick could say anything Damian was there with his sword to the figure’s neck."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next Chapter! Constructive criticisms are welcome! Enjoy!

_ “A friend loves at all times, and a brother is born for adversity.” Proverbs 17:17 _

* * *

 

When Dick was taken by the Owls, he had to adapt. He had to rid himself of certain tendencies. Things like his loquacious nature and need for touch. So, now that he was rid of the Court, he had to adapt again. There were still some things, like cereal and his love for Damian, that went intact even after his time with the Court.

 

To be honest, Dick didn’t know what he was doing. When he found out Damian was alive, he had to see it for himself, so he went and found the boy. He planned on just seeing him, then leaving again. So, he tried to mask the happiness and contentedness he felt when he saw Damian, but he couldn’t. 

 

He felt horrible for the things he had to do as a Talon, so he gave himself penance. He cut himself. This is Pain that would atone, though not fully, at least a little of what Dick had done. When Damian said he wanted to be with Dick again, he went stiff. He didn’t think the boy loved him anymore. He didn’t even love himself anymore, but Damian did, and that made Dick feel so… Happy? He wasn’t really sure what he felt, but he was sure he liked it.

 

He quelled his excitement as much as he could as he and Damian were leaving for the manor, but he couldn’t. He smiled like he hadn’t in the longest time. It felt weird, he wasn’t even sure if he was doing it right anymore, but when he saw Damian smirk back, he knew he had. 

 

Seeing Bruce was… well, he didn’t really know how he felt seeing Bruce, but he didn’t stop staring until Damian pulled him out. He wasn’t exactly happy to see Bruce as he was when he saw Damian. He couldn’t believe Bruce failed the boy twice, but now Damian was with him. They could help each other.  

 

They were sitting in their hotel room, limbs entangled. Damian was partially in Dick’s lap, and he rubbed Dick’s wrist as Dick carded through Damian’s hair. He didn’t realize how much he missed cuddling before Damian. He wondered what they would do. 

 

Bruce wasn’t going to stop following them now that he knew Dick was alive, but Dick didn’t want Bruce anymore. He didn’t want to be just another soldier in Bruce’s army. He wanted to live. They shouldn’t have to hide considering they did nothing wrong. Damian would  figure it out. 

 

In reality, Damian was always more of the dominant personality in their relationship. Sure, Dick had great leadership skills, but he always tended to let Damian take the lead. The boy liked it, and Dick never really cared, plus he was pretty used to taking orders: first Bruce and the Owls. 

 

The thing he liked about Damian’s leadership was that it was different. With Damian, Dick always had a choice. He didn’t have to listen. Dick liked that.   

 

“Grayson,” Damian said. Pulling Dick out of his thoughts. “What’re we going to do?”

“Whatever we want, little bird.”

“Do you still want to be her-, vigilantes?” he asked. Dick wondered why Damian didn’t say hero. Why did Damian not consider himself a hero? Even when he was with the league, his motivations were pure. They always have been. Maybe he should ask him, one day. 

“We could be anti-heroes,” Dick said. He wasn’t really sure if they could, but it had a cool ring to it. 

“Yeah, but what’ll happen when father comes?” 

“We’ll move. It would take a lot for him to catch us. We’d only ever go back if we want to.”

“We were the best,” Damian stated softly, yawning. He sounded a little drowsy, maybe it was bedtime.

“Of course we were. We were the truly dynamic duo. Bedtime, little bird,” Dick said.

“Zombie assassins don’t have bedtimes,” Damian deadpanned, but he still let Grayson tuck them in, and went to sleep.

Dick woke up to screaming. He immediately got in fighting positions, knives out and everything, then he noticed it was Damian having a nightmare. He shook Damian yelling his name. Damian opened his eyes, and Dick hugged him. His soft cries eventually turned to whimpers. “It’s okay, little bird,” he said. Damian raised his head to look Dick in his, now golden, eyes, and nodded before putting his head back down. He snuggled closer, and Dick let him, getting back used to touch was something for both of them. 

 

Dick decided then that he was going to help Damian as Damian was helping him. Neither of them could be fixed, but they could still lean on each other. That was the purpose of brothers after all.

 

Dick stayed awake for a bit longer, staring out the window. Then he saw a figure, but the figure didn’t seem to notice him, so he ambushed. The figure yelled, “Dick? It’s just me, Dick!” and Dick stopped. “See? It’s me, Tim.” He looked at the figure: robin-esque suit with two utility belts across the chest and a cowl. Before Dick could say anything Damian was there with his sword to the figure’s neck. “Drake.” he sneered. “Come, Grayson, let’s see what the plebeian who thought he could ambush us wants.” his face scowling.

 

This brought back memories from before the court, hazy, but they were a bit clearer than before. Of Damian trying to kill Tim, Damian trying to maim Tim, Damian fighting Tim, Damian insulting Tim… man why did DIck ever try to get them to work together? They obviously  had  have some serious issues. 

 

They nerve struck Tim while they stripped him to his undies, it was unnecessary but Damian insisted for ‘safety reasons.’ before the interrogation, Damian was discussing a few things with Dick: “Do you want to ask any questions, Grayson?” Dick hadn’t talked much now. Talons weren’t supposed to speak unless spoken to. He talked to Damian, but when they were in social settings, Damian did all the talking.

 

Dick shook his head. He had no questions for Tim. honestly, he only kind of remembered him. The only people he had a clear picture of were Damian, Bruce, and Alfred. He only really remembered Bruce well because he saw him recently. So, Damian began his interrogation.

 

“What is your name?” He asked. Dick was told to listen to Tim’s heart beat and cues. Why didn’t they just ask him like normal people? Well, yeah, Dick and Damian may not be the most normal people in the world, but they could still pretend every once in a while.

“Tim Drake?” Tim responded as if he wasn’t sure.

“Idiot, do you not know your own name?” That’s when Damian realized Tim was staring at Dick. Did Bruce tell him? 

 

Damian sighed, he figured Tim may be more cooperative if he were able to say hi to Grayson first. Damian didn’t care that this was the first Tim had seen of Dick in over a year. He was just being tactical. “You may say hello to Grayson.” Damian states condescending. Grayson looked up, then walked forward. He had been at Damian’s flank. Grayson looks at Tim indifferently. 

 

“Hey, Dick! You do remember me right? Or your own name at least? Well, you remember Damian, or did he kidnap you too…” Tim was rambling. 

“Silence!” Damian exclaimed. He did not have time for this.

“Listen, Drake, speak like a normal human being. Grayson will answer your questions if he wants to, but right now you’re not even giving him a chance. Idiot!” Damian finished, and gave the floor back to Grayson. Tim smiles at Dick, and tries again.

“Hey? So, uh, how’re you?” Grayson just stared for minute. Tim started to look sad, so Grayson answered.

“I’m fine, and you?” He smirked. Tim was tied up hanging upside down in his underwear, after all. Tim smiled.

 

“You,” Tim stopped himself. He knows that sometimes Talons do not hold memories of their lives before the court, but Dick did stop fighting him when he said his name. Maybe he looks familiar? “You remember me, right?” Dick held his smirk.

“Of course! You’re Theodore Jason Davis.” Tim looked crushed. Was he wrong?

“HE’S JOKING! IMBECILE!” Damian yelled. Obviously bored with this line of questioning. 

“Calm down, Damian.” Dick was still smirking. “Tim” he acknowledged the boy. Tim looked so relieved at that point. Happy to know that he was not forgotten.

“Okay, we’re done with that. What is your purpose, Drake?” Damian demanded.

“I- well, Bruce he said he saw Dick, and so I- I tracked you guys down. I had to see for myself. So, I came to the window, and saw you guys, and then y’all went Batty” both Dick and Damian flinched, but Tim pretended he didn’t notice. “... and attacked me, and, to be honest, because I was nerve struck and all,” Tim looks at Damian, who shows no regret, “It’s kinda hazy after that.”

 

“Well, you’ve seen him. Good for you!” Damian said with fake exuberance. “Goodbye!” He threw one of blades at Tim. Tim flinched, but then he realized Damian was just cutting him down. Dick threw him his clothes.

 

“Yeah, well I was hoping…” Tim started.

“Drake, we are done. Do not make me regret not sending your corpse back to father.” Damian smiled. That was really disturbing to Tim. He always found Damian to be smiling at the literally most murderous times. Dick then tapped Damian on the shoulder. They huddled and started discussing something. Tim couldn’t tell what though. They huddled, and Damian spoke.

“You only found us because we weren’t hiding so don't go giving yourself a pat on the back or anything,” Dick was flanking Damian again. Content to let him do all the talking. “You may tell father where we are, but that he will have some problems if he tries to come here. He needs to stay away.” Dick then whispers something in Damian’s ear again, the boy scowls, but relays the message. “Grayson believes it is okay if you visit every once in awhile,” Damian winces, “Also, if you wish too, We’d be thrilled to see Todd,” Damian said the last part with sarcasm. “Be sure to call in advance so that we can avoid unpleasant greetings.” Tim smiled again. 

He didn’t really know how to say goodbye, but he didn't have to. Dick pushed Damian forward into Tim. They were hugging! It was traumatizing for both parties. “GRAYSON!” Damian yelled with indignation. Dick just smiled, not smirked, and gave Tim a hug. It was bit more awkward than Dick’s hugs used to be, but Tim understood why. He then waved bye and left.


	2. Brother

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Previously  
> “I can’t … I cannot fix you, Grayson,” Damian murmurs instead, low and regretful. “But I will stand by your side if you would have me.”
> 
> His brother goes stiff, visibly bracing himself for death or disappointment or both.
> 
> “I apologize,” Damian whispers, pressing the stolen knife back into the sheathe at his brother’s waist. “I cannot end you either.” He forces himself to continue. This is a compromise after all—Damian’s second chance. “Not yet.”
> 
> Grayson is perfectly still; his faith and trust are absolutes that have shaped Damian’s world among the Bats.
> 
> "But I can give you my word as your Robin," Damian promises. "I will not allow you to outlive me twice."

_ “A friend loves at all times, and a brother is born for adversity.” Proverbs 17:17 _

* * *

 

When Dick was taken by the Owls, he had to adapt. He had to rid himself of certain tendencies. Things like his loquacious nature and need for touch. So, now that he was rid of the Court, he had to adapt again. There were still some things, like cereal and his love for Damian, that went intact even after his time with the Court.

 

To be honest, Dick didn’t know what he was doing. When he found out Damian was alive, he had to see it for himself, so he went and found the boy. He planned on just seeing him, then leaving again. So, he tried to mask the happiness and contentedness he felt when he saw Damian, but he couldn’t. 

 

He felt horrible for the things he had to do as a Talon, so he gave himself penance. He cut himself. This is Pain that would atone, though not fully, at least a little of what Dick had done. When Damian said he wanted to be with Dick again, he went stiff. He didn’t think the boy loved him anymore. He didn’t even love himself anymore, but Damian did, and that made Dick feel so… Happy? He wasn’t really sure what he felt, but he was sure he liked it.

 

He quelled his excitement as much as he could as he and Damian were leaving for the manor, but he couldn’t. He smiled like he hadn’t in the longest time. It felt weird, he wasn’t even sure if he was doing it right anymore, but when he saw Damian smirk back, he knew he had. 

 

Seeing Bruce was… well, he didn’t really know how he felt seeing Bruce, but he didn’t stop staring until Damian pulled him out. He wasn’t exactly happy to see Bruce as he was when he saw Damian. He couldn’t believe Bruce failed the boy twice, but now Damian was with him. They could help each other.  

 

They were sitting in their hotel room, limbs entangled. Damian was partially in Dick’s lap, and he rubbed Dick’s wrist as Dick carded through Damian’s hair. He didn’t realize how much he missed cuddling before Damian. He wondered what they would do. 

 

Bruce wasn’t going to stop following them now that he knew Dick was alive, but Dick didn’t want Bruce anymore. He didn’t want to be just another soldier in Bruce’s army. He wanted to live. They shouldn’t have to hide considering they did nothing wrong. Damian would  figure it out. 

 

In reality, Damian was always more of the dominant personality in their relationship. Sure, Dick had great leadership skills, but he always tended to let Damian take the lead. The boy liked it, and Dick never really cared, plus he was pretty used to taking orders: first Bruce and the Owls. 

 

The thing he liked about Damian’s leadership was that it was different. With Damian, Dick always had a choice. He didn’t have to listen. Dick liked that.   

 

“Grayson,” Damian said. Pulling Dick out of his thoughts. “What’re we going to do?”

“Whatever we want, little bird.”

“Do you still want to be her-, vigilantes?” he asked. Dick wondered why Damian didn’t say hero. Why did Damian not consider himself a hero? Even when he was with the league, his motivations were pure. They always have been. Maybe he should ask him, one day. 

“We could be anti-heroes,” Dick said. He wasn’t really sure if they could, but it had a cool ring to it. 

“Yeah, but what’ll happen when father comes?” 

“We’ll move. It would take a lot for him to catch us. We’d only ever go back if we want to.”

“We were the best,” Damian stated softly, yawning. He sounded a little drowsy, maybe it was bedtime.

“Of course we were. We were the truly dynamic duo. Bedtime, little bird,” Dick said.

“Zombie assassins don’t have bedtimes,” Damian deadpanned, but he still let Grayson tuck them in, and went to sleep.

Dick woke up to screaming. He immediately got in fighting positions, knives out and everything, then he noticed it was Damian having a nightmare. He shook Damian yelling his name. Damian opened his eyes, and Dick hugged him. His soft cries eventually turned to whimpers. “It’s okay, little bird,” he said. Damian raised his head to look Dick in his, now golden, eyes, and nodded before putting his head back down. He snuggled closer, and Dick let him, getting back used to touch was something for both of them. 

 

Dick decided then that he was going to help Damian as Damian was helping him. Neither of them could be fixed, but they could still lean on each other. That was the purpose of brothers after all.

 

Dick stayed awake for a bit longer, staring out the window. Then he saw a figure, but the figure didn’t seem to notice him, so he ambushed. The figure yelled, “Dick? It’s just me, Dick!” and Dick stopped. “See? It’s me, Tim.” He looked at the figure: robin-esque suit with two utility belts across the chest and a cowl. Before Dick could say anything Damian was there with his sword to the figure’s neck. “Drake.” he sneered. “Come, Grayson, let’s see what the plebeian who thought he could ambush us wants.” his face scowling.

 

This brought back memories from before the court, hazy, but they were a bit clearer than before. Of Damian trying to kill Tim, Damian trying to maim Tim, Damian fighting Tim, Damian insulting Tim… man why did DIck ever try to get them to work together? They obviously  had  have some serious issues. 

 

They nerve struck Tim while they stripped him to his undies, it was unnecessary but Damian insisted for ‘safety reasons.’ before the interrogation, Damian was discussing a few things with Dick: “Do you want to ask any questions, Grayson?” Dick hadn’t talked much now. Talons weren’t supposed to speak unless spoken to. He talked to Damian, but when they were in social settings, Damian did all the talking.

 

Dick shook his head. He had no questions for Tim. honestly, he only kind of remembered him. The only people he had a clear picture of were Damian, Bruce, and Alfred. He only really remembered Bruce well because he saw him recently. So, Damian began his interrogation.

 

“What is your name?” He asked. Dick was told to listen to Tim’s heart beat and cues. Why didn’t they just ask him like normal people? Well, yeah, Dick and Damian may not be the most normal people in the world, but they could still pretend every once in a while.

“Tim Drake?” Tim responded as if he wasn’t sure.

“Idiot, do you not know your own name?” That’s when Damian realized Tim was staring at Dick. Did Bruce tell him? 

 

Damian sighed, he figured Tim may be more cooperative if he were able to say hi to Grayson first. Damian didn’t care that this was the first Tim had seen of Dick in over a year. He was just being tactical. “You may say hello to Grayson.” Damian states condescending. Grayson looked up, then walked forward. He had been at Damian’s flank. Grayson looks at Tim indifferently. 

 

“Hey, Dick! You do remember me right? Or your own name at least? Well, you remember Damian, or did he kidnap you too…” Tim was rambling. 

“Silence!” Damian exclaimed. He did not have time for this.

“Listen, Drake, speak like a normal human being. Grayson will answer your questions if he wants to, but right now you’re not even giving him a chance. Idiot!” Damian finished, and gave the floor back to Grayson. Tim smiles at Dick, and tries again.

“Hey? So, uh, how’re you?” Grayson just stared for minute. Tim started to look sad, so Grayson answered.

“I’m fine, and you?” He smirked. Tim was tied up hanging upside down in his underwear, after all. Tim smiled.

 

“You,” Tim stopped himself. He knows that sometimes Talons do not hold memories of their lives before the court, but Dick did stop fighting him when he said his name. Maybe he looks familiar? “You remember me, right?” Dick held his smirk.

“Of course! You’re Theodore Jason Davis.” Tim looked crushed. Was he wrong?

“HE’S JOKING! IMBECILE!” Damian yelled. Obviously bored with this line of questioning. 

“Calm down, Damian.” Dick was still smirking. “Tim” he acknowledged the boy. Tim looked so relieved at that point. Happy to know that he was not forgotten.

“Okay, we’re done with that. What is your purpose, Drake?” Damian demanded.

“I- well, Bruce he said he saw Dick, and so I- I tracked you guys down. I had to see for myself. So, I came to the window, and saw you guys, and then y’all went Batty” both Dick and Damian flinched, but Tim pretended he didn’t notice. “... and attacked me, and, to be honest, because I was nerve struck and all,” Tim looks at Damian, who shows no regret, “It’s kinda hazy after that.”

 

“Well, you’ve seen him. Good for you!” Damian said with fake exuberance. “Goodbye!” He threw one of blades at Tim. Tim flinched, but then he realized Damian was just cutting him down. Dick threw him his clothes.

 

“Yeah, well I was hoping…” Tim started.

“Drake, we are done. Do not make me regret not sending your corpse back to father.” Damian smiled. That was really disturbing to Tim. He always found Damian to be smiling at the literally most murderous times. Dick then tapped Damian on the shoulder. They huddled and started discussing something. Tim couldn’t tell what though. They huddled, and Damian spoke.

“You only found us because we weren’t hiding so don't go giving yourself a pat on the back or anything,” Dick was flanking Damian again. Content to let him do all the talking. “You may tell father where we are, but that he will have some problems if he tries to come here. He needs to stay away.” Dick then whispers something in Damian’s ear again, the boy scowls, but relays the message. “Grayson believes it is okay if you visit every once in awhile,” Damian winces, “Also, if you wish too, We’d be thrilled to see Todd,” Damian said the last part with sarcasm. “Be sure to call in advance so that we can avoid unpleasant greetings.” Tim smiled again. 

He didn’t really know how to say goodbye, but he didn't have to. Dick pushed Damian forward into Tim. They were hugging! It was traumatizing for both parties. “GRAYSON!” Damian yelled with indignation. Dick just smiled, not smirked, and gave Tim a hug. It was bit more awkward than Dick’s hugs used to be, but Tim understood why. He then waved bye and left.


	3. Reunion

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Little D and Big D have people over for dinner.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Constructive criticism and comments are welcome! Enjoy!

Dick and Damian had been doing well for themselves. Since Damian had enough money in his offshore accounts and stock in Wayne Corp. and Drake Industries, neither him nor Grayson had to work. They still had activities though: Damian volunteered at the animal shelter twice a week and Grayson bought a failing circus and is running it. It’s a bit harder for Grayson to leave the house because of how pale he was, so when he did he had to wear makeup and sunglasses, because the enhancements to his eyes made them really sensitive to light.

 

They were fighting crime in their new city too. It wasn’t as run down as Gotham, but that wasn’t saying much. They went out as Nightmare, Dick, and Remorse, Damian. They preferred to shed any connection to their previous names while still keeping the bird themes.

 

They had only been around for a few months, but they had strong relationship with the police department and were feared by the criminals. No one knew who they feared more: the one that doesn’t make a sound and nearly kills you, but just maims you, or the small one that calls you hurtful names and insults your mother and you think you’re as good as dead until the other scary one makes some clicking sound and the smaller one stands down.  

 

They were doing okay overall, though the nights could be tough. Being revived from the Lazarus pit also brings a bloodlust, so every once in a while Damian goes to hide in a small room until it passes. It has a bed, small bathroom, and food for up to a month, though the spurt have never lasted that long. Grayson usually insist on checking up on him every few hours when he’s in there.

 

Damian always turns him away. He doesn't want to hurt Dick, but Dick being a former-talon helps. He can’t exactly be killed, so he’ll go in every once in awhile and hold Damian. It can be hard for the little boy to sleep, so he'll try to soothe him at least to the point where he’ll get some rest. That coupled with Damian’s usual night terrors from traumas can hinder the boy’s ability to get rest.

 

Dick sometimes had night terrors too. His memories still held the deaths of his parents. He could still hear his mother’s scream; he could hear the crack of his family’s bones on the ground. It was sickening. Damian always woke him up, and then he would feel nauseous and puke up whatever he ate in the past few hours.

 

Most days were okay though. Today was okay for them. Dick was excited because Tim notified that he was coming and bringing Jason. Damian kinda liked Todd, he was better than Drake. Tim made sure to dodge Bruce’s questions as to where he was going.

 

The phone rang and Damian answered, “Robin Residence.” He and Grayson assumed the names David and Demarcus, because Damian kinda liked the Little D-Big D thing, not that Grayson says it anymore.

“Hey, It’s Tim.”

“...”

“I’m doing well thanks for asking. We wanted to know if we could bring a guest.” Tim said. Damian scowled, ‘wasn’t Todd enough?’ he thought.

“...”

“Damian?” Tim asked, but Damian refused to talk so Grayson grabbed the phone.

“Who?” he said simply. When he did speak, it was rarely superfluous.

“Oh, hey, Dick. Uh… would it be okay if Alfred came. Bruce told him about you all’s departure, and though he doesn’t know where you are he misses you all. So Jason had the idea that, if it was okay with you all of course, Alfred could come along. It could be an early birthday present.” Tim was practically begging.

 

He was scared too. Scared that if they broke or stretched any rule Damian and Dick would be gone forever. He couldn’t lose Dick again. Truthfully, He could deal with Damian being God since the kid was alive, but Dick left a whole in his heart that couldn’t be fixed. He refused to lose him again. Damian was quick to anger, and Dick was glued to him at the hip, so he had to keep Damian happy to keep Dick, so he would.

 

“...”

“Dick?” Dick thought, he did kind of miss Alfred. He looked at Damian, the boy nodded.

“That’d be fine.”

“Great! So, we’ll see you later today?”

“Yes, bye, Tim.”

“Bye!” Dick hung up first. He wanted to see Alfred, but he was also afraid that Alfred would just be a spy for Bruce. “Little Bird,” Damian looked at Dick, “Yes, Grayson?”

 

“Alfred’s coming should be fine right? No ploy by Bruce?”

“He probably is Grayson, but I think if we ask him to respect our space, he will relay the message to Father.” He put a hand on Grayson’s shoulder and lock him in the eyes. “We’re the best, Richard. They can’t stop us,” Damian smiled, and Dick smiled back.

* * *

Ding-dong. The doorbell rang. Dick started to roll on the balls of his feet. Damian straightened Grayson’s tie and then his. He opened the door, and Dick ran upstairs at the last minute. Their new house was simple, but sweet.

 

3 bedrooms with a moderately sized kitchen and a contiguous dining room. The living room was behind the kitchen layout wise. They had a decent sized backyard too. He and Grayson planted flowers there as a form of therapy Damian read about online.

 

Tim was in the front with Alfred at his side and Jason hiding behind them both. Alfred spoke first

“Master Damian,” he said, smiling warmly.

“Pennyworth,” Damian said, returning an equally warm smile. This freaked Drake and Todd out, but Damian always liked Alfred. He moved from the doorway to let them into the house. He pointed them to the kitchen and proceeded up the stairs to see why Grayson left.

 

Damian walked into the bathroom to see Grayson in a fetal position sobbing. On the floor there was a bloody razor. “Richard,” Damian said softly. He closed and locked the door and went to clean Grayson. Grayson was muttering about not going back and something else that was incoherent. “You won’t go back, Richard. I promise.” Damian hugged him.

* * *

While this was happening, Tim, Alfred, and Jason were standing in the kitchen, looking at the food. It looked incredible, the boys made a full spread. A timer went off, and the looked towards the oven; Perfectly golden, flakey, and soft. Alfred pulled them out and set them on the countertop. “So…” Jason said, breaking the silence. “Why’re they living here, why’s Brucie letting them live here, and why’re we here.” Tim responded.

 

“They want to live here, I pretty sure ‘Brucie,’” Tim said with air quotes, “... is formulating a plan to get them out of here, and we’re here, well I’m at least here, to see Dick.” Tim finished.

 

“I for one am here for both the boys,” Alfred stated in his proper british way. The ‘and to convince them to let Master Bruce come’ was unsaid. “You dragged me here,” Jason said, looking at Tim.

* * *

Dick calmed down enough, and he and Damian went downstairs to, as Damian said, “Be adequate hosts.” Damian went down first with Dick right behind him. Dick was holding on to the end of Damian’s shirt in a subtle way, he had feeling Damian knew, but Damian didn’t comment.

 

“Master Dick!” Alfred exclaimed, with a bit more enthusiasm than he usually shows. Dick smiled and hugged Alfred. He then hugged Tim and Jason saying, “Hey, Baby Bird, Little Wing.” Jason smirked, but wouldn't give Dick the satisfaction a full smile would, but DIck knew he wanted to. Tim was beaming as he did the last time he saw Dick.

 

Damian led everyone to the table. He sat Pennyworth at the head, Grayson to Pennyworth’s right and himself to Pennyworth’s left while Todd sat by him and Drake by Grayson. Grayson was a bit more antisocial from his time with the Court and Damian had always been a bit socially inept, so Pennyworth and Drake mostly led the table in small talk.

 

After awhile Jason commented, “Nice place you got here. Having fun hiding from the Big Bad Bat?” Tim choked, as he was drinking lemonade at this occurrence, Jason probably planned that, honestly. Alfred froze, Dick winced, and Damian said, “Our reasons for being here are not any concern of yours, Todd.” Jason just smiled at that. Then Alfred cut into the event.

“Actually, I was wondering when you would come and visit the manor.”

“We have not planned that as of late,” Damian retorted. Doing his best to stay calm.

 

He could see Drake’s feet going crazy under the table. Tim looked distress, though Dick didn’t know why, but Dick put a hand on Tim’s thigh to reassure him. Tim stppped squirming. Then, Alfred continued, “I know Master Bruce would just love to see you. We could plan a stay here.”

 

Now that set Damian off, but before he could say anything Grayson excused himself. Damian decided to redirect the conversation. “How about some entertainment. Grayson and I have become proficient in piano duets.” He led the group to the living room then went to find Grayson.

 

“Grayson?” Damian called, looking for Dick. The man was good at hiding though, he wasn’t a Talon and The Batman for no reason. “Grayson, please come out,” there was no response, but Damian heard something soft in Grayson’s room.

 

“We need to leave, little bird.” Dick said. “I don’t want to see him. He’ll take us back. You know he will. I can’t be in that army anymore.” Damian nodded his head. He understood what Grayson was feeling. He didn’t want to go back to Father, he was happy where he was.

 

“We won’t have to leave, Grayson. We’ll fight if we have to.” Grayson nodded and responded with a soft, unsure ‘okay.’ Their being here was not good for Grayson, Damian could see that much. He wasn't sure if it was them, or just what they were talking about. Drake was behaving, so Damian guessed that he would let him come back. “They want us to do a piano duet.” That made Grayson perk up.

* * *

“Why didn’t you tell me sooner? We can’t keep them waiting!” He said excitedly already on his way out the door. This made Damian happy. They played for their audience, and then it was time for their departure. Grayson went upstairs to shower, and Damian signaled to Drake that he wanted to speak with him alone.

 

So, when Alfred and Jason went to wait in the car, Damian began, “What was that?! You can’t ambush us like that!”

“I know. I’m sorry,” Drake said it like he meant it. “I didn’t know they were gonna do that. Please don’t leave…” Drake put a hand over his mouth.

 

That’s when Damian realized why Drake was being nicer than he ever had to Damian: He was scared that Damian would take Grayson away. The truth is, Damian could if he wanted to, but he never considered that. Damian liked it here as much as Dick did. Plus, Grayson liked Drake and he would never want to cause Grayson distress. “I wouldn’t take Grayson away, you know. It wouldn’t be fair to you. I’m Heir to the Demon not an actual Demon, Drake.” Drake winced at the phrase.

“You may return, but do not bring Pennyworth or Todd until they decide to be polite when they are guests in another’s house.”

“Thanks, Damian. Sorry again, I didn’t know they’d pull this.” Tim hugged Damian and the teenager went stiff. “Gosh, Damian. It’s a hug.” Damian looked at Drake as to say ‘Who the heck do you think I am,’ but returned the hug with a pat on the back.

“Goodbye, Drake.”

“Bye, Damian.”

 

Damian closes the door and seeks out Grayson. Though he would never admit it, he enjoys their impromptu cuddle sessions. It calms him. Grayson was already sitting on Damian’s bed. Damian sat in his lap. “We’ll be okay, correct?” He sounded like the child he was. Afraid and uncertain. “Of course,” Grayson responded. They sat there and went to sleep shortly after. Neither to be disturbed by nightmares for the whole night.  


	4. Dissonance

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jason and Tim see our Dynamic duo in the circus.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments are welcome, so if you have any questions about the story or critiques that can improve my writing, don't hesitate! Enjoy!

That dinner party had messed both of the boys up. Neither of them could sleep or eat. It was tortuous. Dick decided that he Damian needed a trip to get out of their slump, so he planned for them to go to the next location his circus was performing at. He even decided to call Tim since he figured the boy would be interested:

_ “Hello?” Tim answered the phone.  _

“Tim,” Dick said happily.

_ “Oh! Hi, Dick what’s up?” _

“A little bird and I are planning a trip to the circus next week. We’d like to know if baby bird is interested.” This made Tim so happy. He was jealous of Damian. He felt like he was hogging Dick, but Dick reaching out obviously means Tim is more welcome than he thought he was.

_ “I’d love to! Send me the information, and I’ll meet you all at whatever hotel you’ll be staying at.” _

“Bye, Baby bird!” Dick hung up. Now, all he had to do was to help Damian pack. 

 

The little boy was even worse off than he was. Talons didn’t need as much sleep as humans. Dick’s Owlet had dark purple bags under his eyes. He was sleeping at the kitchen table when Dick walked in, the poor boy was plagued with nightmares, and he had another episode that kept him up when he was finally having an undisturbed rest. That dang Lazarus pit. It took 2 hours to calm him down after that episode. Dick picked Damian up and laid him down on the bed. Damian didn’t move once. When Dick finished tucking him in and turned to leave the boy whimpered and said, “Grayson? I-I do not wish to be alone.” 

 

Dick came and picked up Damian and sat him in Dick’s lap. The boy snuggled into Dick’s chest and whispered a thank you before drifting off again. Dick wondered how Damian could love him. He was literally a corpse. Why does the boy want the company of a cold, lifeless body? Dick could feel the warmth radiating off the boy. He covered them with one of the weighted and heated blankets, scared he would take all the boy's warmth. 

 

Dick turned on the TV and muted the volume. He didn’t need it. He didn’t follow the stories so much as the colors and people. He like seeing what normal people did.

* * *

Dick had dozed off with Damian, but he didn't know when. He woke up when he heard a scuffle. Damian really must be out of it, he didn’t even move. Dick knew that scuffle though. It was the same scuffle he heard when they were leaving the manor that day: Bruce’s. “You can come out, I hear you.” Dick said softly, not wanting to wake Damian. 

 

Bruce walked in quietly. He looked at them. “What do you want?” Dick asked roughly.

“I just want to talk,” Bruce said. Dick looked at him as if to say ‘you may continue.’ “I know you’re mad at me. I don’t know why, but I promise you we can fix it.”

 

Dick sneered, “How could you not know? You’re the World’s Greatest Detective after all.” Dick sighed when Bruce still looked lost, “You let this happen. Why? You’re no better than Ra’s for letting it happen.”

 

“I-I don’t know why I let it happen. I’m sorry…” Dick was on the verge of tears now.

“Jason, Kate, and then him? How could you? I don’t even care about the myself. You let him die. I never wanted to live forever, and neither did he.” Dick whispered.

“...”

“All the pain to which we are subjected. It’s supposed to end but it never will now.” Dick finished.

“Dick, I’m sorry.”

“It’s too late for that, Bruce. You may go now, before you wake Damian. He’s still paying for your mistakes, physically, mentally, and emotionally. He doesn’t deserve this. Leave before you make things worse.” Bruce left, feeling heartbroken. 

 

Dick silently cried. The tears came out, but he made no sounds. He placed Damian on the bed carefully and left.

Damian woke up in his bed. He hazily remembers Grayson being with him. He got up to go find him. Grayson was laying on the floor in the living room. Looking more lifeless then he usually does. 

 

“Grayson,” Damian says softly. “Grayson, you can’t lay here. Come, get up.” Grayson does not respond though. Damian looks at him. His eyes are open, but he isn’t blinking and he has tear streaks on his face. . Damian finally gets Grayson to get up then takes him into his room. 

 

He lets Grayson sit in his lap. He rubs the man’s back soothingly until he comes back from wherever he was. When Grayson finally did, he looked up, confused at first, but then he realized where he was and cuddled with Damian again. “Sorry, little bird,” he whispered.

“It’s fine,” Damian said. 

“Hungry?”

“I could eat.” Damian replied. The boys ordered pizza and ate it while watching a desert documentary. They couldn’t deny that the bloody gore of the prey was appealing. A deluge of water started to pour down.

* * *

About 17 minutes into the movie, their doorbell rang. They wondered who could be out in a storm. It was Tim. “Drake?” Damian stated, but he didn’t sound annoyed or mad like he usually did. Just concerned. He ushered Tim into the house. “What happened?” Tim tried to answer, but failed. He just started crying. Dick heard and came in to the foyer to see his little brothers: one crying and the other awkwardly hugging him.

 

Dick went into his room and got some clothes and a towel for Tim, then he went back to where the other boys were, and helped Tim dry off and change into dry clothes. He was still sniffling. They situated him on their couch then went to get him a warm drink, it was Dick’s suggestion. 

 

“How are we to handle this, Grayson?” This surprised Dick because Damian usually took the lead. He didn’t really know what they could do. He figured they could maybe calm him down and ask him what’s wrong.

“We could ask him what he needs when we go back in,” Dick suggested.

“Good idea, Grayson.” They walked in and gave him a cup of tea. 

“What is the meaning of this, Drake?” Damian said demandingly. Dick nudged him as if to say ‘you could be a bit nicer, little bird.’ Damian sighed and tried again. “Are you okay, Drake,” he sounded a bit nicer then. Tim just stared at Damian. 

 

Damian was not happy about this development. ‘That’s what I get for trying to help Drake!’ he thought. Grayson, seeing that Damian wasn’t getting anywhere, sat by Drake and gave him a hug. The teenager leaned into it the touch, but he still didn’t speak. That’s when the phone rang, and Damian answered it. “Robin residence,” he said in his fake, public chirpy voice.

“Damian,” it was Bruce. That freaked him and Grayson out. 

“F-father,” Damian was trying his hardest not to stutter. “What do you require?”

“Have you seen Tim?” Damian turned around and Tim was still sitting with Grayson on the couch. Damian looked to Grayson who had been listening. Grayson nodded his head.

“We know his location, yes, Father.”

“And that location is?” Sure Damian and Dick knew Bruce probably knew their address, but they didn’t want to tell him Tim was there because then he may come. 

“We’ll bring him to you.” Damian hung up before giving him a chance to respond. When he walked back in, Grayson was talking to Drake.

 

“Are you sick, Baby bird?” Tim didn’t answer. “Little Bird,” Grayson called Damian, “Get the broad spectrum anti-toxin.” Damian obeyed, and got the anti-toxin. Dick gave it to him, and then Damian decided to try again.

 

“Do you require Father, Drake?” Tim looked up at that, but didn’t respond either way. “He was looking for you. Is everything okay there?” Tim nodded. “Fear toxin?” Tim nodded again. Dick grimaced, and Damian, without needing instruction, got the anti-toxin and gave it to Tim. The anti-toxin has a sedative in it, so Tim fell asleep a few minutes later.

 

Dick and Damian figured they were due for a visit back home. Well, not really, but it was this or have Bruce come to them and neither of them wanted that. They packed their vigilante stuff to be prepared, and got into their plane. All the money they had was useful in this case. They were able to have all the amenities being a soldier in Bruce Wayne’s army got without having to be in his army. 

 

Damian drove because ‘he knows how, Grayson,’ and Dick sat in the back with Tim. They got to Gotham in 2 hours, and Dick and Damian were terrified. They did not want to see Bruce, but they sucked it up, and rang the doorbell: Damian in the front with Dick to his side holding a still sleep Tim. Alfred opened the door and smiled. Bruce probably told him they were coming. 

 

They walked in, and the first thing they did was take Tim to his room. Once he was settled, they tried to escape, but were foiled by Alfred. Dang, that man and his psychic powers! They were told to go sit in the dining room for tea with ‘Master Bruce.’ they waited for 20 minutes. Bruce was probably arguing with Alfred about how horrible this would be, but Bruce did eventually come. “Hello, Boys,” he talked with his Batman voice, but used his creepy ‘Brucie’ smile.

 

“Father,” Damian said. Dick merely nodded. 

“The weather is nice,” Bruce commented.

“Not really. It’s quite dreary.” Damian replied. Forcing himself to use the civility he was taught in the league.

“How are you all?” Bruce ignored the comment. He really wanted them to come home, in all honesty. He'd do anything to make it happen.

“We are fine, Father.” Bruce notice Dick hadn’t talked once. He just sat beside Damian. He never saw them fight as Batman and Robin, but he assumed, based on this encounter, that Robin had taken the lead.

“Dick, how’re you?” Bruce was trying to get to talk to him.

“I said we are fine, Father.” It surprised Bruce a bit, how Damian was so protective of Dick. it was a weird dynamic considering Dick was the grown man, but it was sweet.

“Dick can speak for himself, Damian,” Sure, Bruce thought it was sweet, but he also wanted acknowledgement from Dick.

“If Grayson wishes to speak, he will,” Dick smirked at that. He then grabbed Damian’s shirt and tugged it a little, but Bruce didn’t seem to notice. It was their signal for if one of them wanted to leave immediately. They had used it before, like at the party when Bruce came up. “We must be leaving, Father.” Damian and Dick stood. 

 

Damian was leading them out the door. Bruce felt he couldn’t let them leave again, so he roughly grabbed Dick by the arm, and it all went downhill from there. Dick liked touch, but only when it was prompted and in certain ways. Bruce, not thinking things through, didn’t realize that grabbing a former assassin could've indicated harm would come to him, so it may not be the smartest thing to do. 

 

Dick whimpered then kicked Bruce off him. When Bruce got up he saw Dick in a ball on the floor, and Damian by him coaxing him out. Damian was saying something to Dick, but Bruce couldn’t hear what. After about 5 minutes, Dick got up and left the manor. Damian stayed though. “What were you thinking!? Do you feel you just haven’t traumatized him enough?!"

"I just didn't want you all to leave yet," Bruce defended himself with his hands up. He felt horribly now.

"Then use your words, Father!" Damian scolded him as if Bruce was a child.

"..."

"Leave us alone! Do not contact us again, unless we say you may do so. If you need to tell us something, tell Drake.” 

 

Damian walked out without giving Bruce any chance to respond. When Damian get back into the plane Grayson was crying softly, curled into a ball again. He gave him a hug, then started the plane. They were not coming back here. Father had no right to hurt Grayson, and he was going to pay.

* * *

Bruce’s lapse in judgement, messed Dick up a little, but he and Damian decided they would still go to the circus. They met Tim there, and he seemed really excited. “Thanks for inviting me,” he beamed.

 

“Yes, Grayson, thank for inviting Drake,” Damian said with feigned enthusiasm. Dick led them to the tent, and introduced them to all of the cast. Then he had to go about some business with the ticket people, so Tim and Damian were left with each other for company. “So, Drake, how are you?” Damian smirked. 

“I’m great, Damian. Thanks for asking! How are you and Dick?”

“Grayson and I are…” Damian hesitated. Thinking to what Bruce did. “... fine. We are fine.” Tim picked up on Damian’s hesitation.

“What happened?” he said, completely serious now.

“Just an event with Father.” Tim gestured for him to go on, “Pennyworth forced us to have tea with father, and while we were leaving… Father grabbed Grayson, and Grayson did not have a good reaction.” Tim’s eyes were wide with worry.

“You mean Dick’s been having episodes?” Damian nods. “Can you handle it?”

“Of course, Drake. He just hasn’t been sleeping or eating much.” Damian mumbled. Tim decided to change the subject, but before he could there was hard clap on his shoulder, and a scowling Damian. “Todd,” he said it with such disdain, and if looks could kill, Damian would’ve killed Jason a billion times.

 

“Hey, Jason.” Tim said.

“Baby bird!” he hugged Tim as hard as he could. Then he opened his arms and turned towards Damian jokingly, “Demon bird!” Damian subtly threw a knife at Jason. He dodged flawlessly, and looked hurt. “Demon bird, you didn’t miss me? Your favorite brother?"

“First, you are not my brother, second, if you were my brother you’d be in last place since Drake has moved up as of late, and thirdly, call me ‘Demon’ again, and I’ll send you to hell.” Damian smiled his deadly, but full of Wayne™ charm, smile. Jason and Tim looked absolutely terrified. 

 

“How’d you know we were here?” Tim asked.

“I was told you would be and sent here to be a spy and infiltrate whatever you all have going on here. Whoops! I totally promised I wouldn’t say that. I wonder if I’m still getting my motorcycle?”

“So Father and Pennyworth sent you, Joy!” Damian sneered. 

“And I wanted to see my brothers. Where’s Dickiebird anyway?”

“Wait, how did Bruce know? Has he been tapping my phone?”

“I’d be surprised if he wasn’t, Babybird,” Jason said. 

“You all are boring. Let’s go find our lil’ Dickie.’ Jason said mischievously.

 

When they found Dick, Jason put his index finger to his mouth, and began to try to sneak up on Dick. Try was the key word. Dick noticed, then grabbed Jason by the ear. Jason screeched, to Tim and Damian’s amusement. “Hello, Little wing,” Dick said happily. “Why’re you here?”

“He was sent to spy on us, but, thanks to his Daddy issues, told us.” Tim said matter of factly. Dick said nothing, he took his usual perch behind Damian and switched to wrapping his arm with Jason’s. 

 

Jason and Tim were weirded out by the fact that they were following a little kid, but Dick was, so they guessed it was okay? Jason decided to comment, “Why’re we following Demon Brat? Isn’t this Dickie’s circus?” Tim winced, why did Jason always insist on instigating things? But thankfully, Dick and Damian ignored the question. 

 

“So, don’t you guys want to know what my mission was?” Jason asked, obviously wanting to tell them. Dick looked at Damian, they were having a conversation, without talking! Tim was starting to think they had a mind link. After a scary long time, Damian looked at Jason and nodded. Jason smiled, then started.

“Dear ol’ Daddy Bruce wants to take ya back home. I’m to lead you all to a shady part outside the tent where he’s gonna drug you then take you back home. Sounded like a stupid plan to me, you all being fighters and all, but he was all like, ‘don’t tell anyone, Jason,’ and you all know how I am with authority and all that. So I told him I wouldn’t and now I’m telling you!” Jason chuckled, “Man, am I a good brother or what? I’m don’t really care about the good son part. You guys have to buy me a motorcycle and two new guns now. You’re welcome!”

“You were adequate, Todd, so Grayson and I will buy you one gun and vehicle.” Damian smirked. 

 

Then Dick tugged Damian’s shirt and they were talking, in what Tim now called their mind link, again. Damian then changed directions of where they were going. Dick followed pulling Jason and Tim along. They didn’t stop until they got to a helicopter. Dick threw Jason and Tim in before getting in himself. Damian got in the pilot’s seat, and started the copter up. 

 

“Where’re we going?” Tim asked Dick. Dick didn’t answer though. He just sat in the furthermost seat with his knees to his chest while staring blankly with a pained look on his face. “Damian,” Tim said, but Damian didn’t respond either. “Damian, I think something is wrong with Dick.” Tim insisted.

 

Damian held one finger up in the air, and then, after pressing in some coordinates, pressed the auto-pilot button and came back to Dick. “Grayson,” he said firmly. Damian snapped his fingers in front of Dick’s face and Dick flinched, but he didn’t respond. He was starting to hyperventilate. 

 

Jason looked in horror, Tim tried to help Dick, but Damian stopped that fast saying “Do you want to be killed?” Damian stared at Dick one more time before calmly retrieving a bag and pulled out headphones and an iPod. He plugged the headphones in, pressed play on a song in the iPod, then put the headphones on Dick. Dick stopped rocking, and Damian looked him in the eyes. They eyes spoke, saying, 'It'll be okay.' Damian rubbed his back soothingly. 

 

Jason and Tim were dumbfounded. Damian a good little brother? That was a surprise. It was also sweet, though. “Need any help?” Tim asked.

“This is sufficient. Just keep your distance.” Damian stated. Eventually, they arrived at Damian and Dick’s house. Dick got up right when they landed, and went into his room. Damian followed him, so Jason and Tim sat in the living room to wait for them.

* * *

“What was that about?” Jason asked Tim.

“I don’t know anymore than you,” Tim replied.

“Well use your detective skills, replacement.” Tim rolled his eyes. He thought for a bit, ‘Okay, so after Jason mentioned Bruce being at the circus secretly, Dick saw something or someone, and became scared…He tugged on Damian’s shirt… he did that when Jason mentioned Bruce at the dinner party a few weeks ago… so, Dick saw Bruce… he must be scared of Bruce… but why?... Bruce’s grabbing him when they last came to the manor to drop me off. BIngo!’

 

“Well,” Tim said, “According to my detective skills, Dick saw Bruce, and got really scared because Bruce manhandled him last time they came to the manor and had a post-traumatic episode. So, Bruce, is a trigger.” Jason’s eyes went wide.

“He hurt Dick? I’m so gonna make him pay.”

“I’m sure Damian already has something in the works. We can just get in on whatever that beautifully disturbed mind is cooking up.”

“You know what, replacement, this is why you’re the new model.” Tim looked confused. “You know, the new Robin model.” Tim laughed at that.

 

After a little while longer, Damian came back out from Dick’s room. “What’s he doing?” Jason asked. 

“That’s none of your concern,” Tim looked at Damian pleadingly, “He’s resting.” ‘Man, am I going soft!?’ Damian thought. 

“Ok, so Babybird here tells me that you have a plan in the works for revenge on Bruce. We want in on this plan.” Damian looked at them for a minute.

“Fine.” So Damian explained the plan, and assigned them positions.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> To be continued!


	5. Fighting Back

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> More encounters with the inhabitants of the manor.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments are welcome, so if you need anything explained... comment! Enjoy!

All the Batboys were furious at Bruce. No matter what excuses Bruce might’ve had, they all know he’s one of the smartest people on the planet, so he had to know Dick would have bad reaction to violence or perceived violence. They were all lounging on Dick and Damian’s patio when their revenge went into play.

 

Bruce woke up at about noon. He turned over in his bed and reached for his phone, but where his phone was last night there was now an empty spot on his nightstand. He could’ve sworn he set it there. He got up and called out for Alfred. 

 

Where was Alfred? Was Bruce finally becoming senile? Had that concussion Penguin gave him last night been the last straw? He walked out of his room and was attacked by bats. Whoa! What was going on? 

 

Bruce went to fix himself some breakfast, but then the circuits shorted and he was left with an electricitiless house, and no breakfast. Hmm.. he’d have to go out and buy breakfast now. He got dressed, and opened the door to his house. He was instantly splatter with a ray of… something. He couldn't see either because of… Camera flashes!? 

 

He ran back into his house and put his back to the door. He looked at the mirror parallel to him, and saw ‘Think before you Act, Imbecile!’ The boys were here, and they made fools out of him. He knew it was in fun though, so they must like him more, right?

* * *

“That was genius!” Jason exclaimed while chuckling.

“Yeah,” Tim said, “I figured you all would want to watch it happen.” Dick was smirking and Damian look satisfied. It was a hit! The newspapers were already going out. He was perfectly embarrassed. 

 

This actually wasn’t the plan. Damian’s plan was much more violent. A bit too violent, so Tim and Jason told him to ‘tone it down, Demon. We’re not trying to kill him. Are we?’ it was still a good plan though. Dick sat up quickly and looked at Damian. “Get your weapons,” Damian said. 

“There has been a disturbance.” 

 

They all sat in their battle positions wondering who it could be. It could be the League, the Court, heck, it could be anyone. They sat anxiously waiting. Dick went first to open the door, he opened the door. They heard a happy ‘Hello,’ but Dick didn’t say anything. Damian went out to investigate and saw Dick just staring at Pennyworth. “Hello, Pennyworth. What’s the matter with you, Grayson?” Damian gently pulled Dick out of the doorway so that Alfred could come in the house. “Is there any specific reason for your impromptu visit?” Damian inquired while standing in front of Dick. At this point, Jason and Tim came out too. 

“I brought cookies,” Alfred said. That seemed to be a valid answer because the boys led Alfred into the kitchen. 

 

“What’s the meaning of this pleasant intrusion, Pennyworth,” Damian said, after finishing his fifth cookie.

“An aging butler cannot visit his grandchildren,” Alfred questioned jokingly. Well, as close as his decorum could get to it. “Would you four be as so kind as to join me for dinner tonight?” Everyone froze. Then Dick and Damian were ‘talking.’ After 2 minutes and 3 creeped out bystanders wondering what was wrong with Dick and Damian. Damian replied. 

“Okay, Pennyworth. We’ll entertain this notion for a minute. By ‘me’ do you mean yourself or yourself and Father?” 

“Well, I’ll be candid with you, young master, Master Bruce will be around.” Damian looked at Dick again. 

“Okay, we will come,” the whole room let out a big breath of which no one no one had been aware. Alfred nodded curtly, and bidded the boys farewell.

* * *

When the boys arrived at the manor, Dick and Damian were kind of on edge. They had brought their extra knives, Damian had his collapsible katana, and Dick had his talon claws. They weren’t sure what Bruce had planned for tonight, and they didn’t want to be unprepared. 

 

At the door, Alfred requested all weapons to be put in a basket. Jason emptied out his jacket, which he managed to fit 2 rifles, 7 pistols, and a bazooka…  into, but he secretly saved 2 handguns because ‘Alfred never mentioned my pockets.’ Tim, being the golden child, actually gave all his weapons to Alfred. Dick and Damian were able to hide most of their weapons between themselves, but they still turned in 20 blades each for show. Damian thought it was stupid for Alfred to assume that was all of them, ‘what assassin worth his life wouldn't have at least 45?’ he thought.

 

After Alfred confiscated ‘all’ the weapons, they went to the dining room and sat down. Bruce was already there and sat at the head of the table. Tim sat at Bruce’s right, and Alfred at his left. Jason sat by Alfred, and Damian sat himself and Dick by Tim, so basically as far away as he could from Bruce.

* * *

The first thing Bruce noticed when the boys came in was Dick and Damian holding hands. Bruce wondered who that was for. When they sat down, noticeably as far as they could from him, he saw Dick switched to holding a minuscule corner of Damian’s shirt. ‘What had they been up to?’ Bruce thought. “Hi, boys,” Bruce said in his ‘Brucie’ voice. All the boys flinched.

“Please don’t go ‘Brucie’ on us,” Jason humorously begged.

“Yeah, it’s really uncomfortable and kinda creepy. Why do you have so many voices anyway? You have your Batman voice, your Brucie voice, and do you even have just a normal Bruce Wayne voice?”

“I agree with Drake for once,” Damian stated. Dick didn’t comment. Bruce could tell he wasn’t as talkative as he used to be. At least not with him, maybe he was with Damian. Everyone began to fix their plates. No one commented on how Damian fixed his own plate as well as Dick’s. Jason figured they were just being weirdos or that Dick was lazy, and Tim had been around them enough lately to be used to it.

 

This dinner, Alfred and Tim, again, led the small talk. Then Bruce decided to try to connect with Damian. “How’s school, Damian,” he said politely.

“I do not attend, Father. I got my doctorate in Zoology.” Everyone except Dick was surprised.

“You don’t go to school!” Tim complained, “I have an IQ of 142, and Bruce still made me go to school!”

“I am sorry my intellect surpasses yours, Drake.”

“You’re only not going because Dick isn’t making you.” Dick looked up, unsure of what to say. Alfred looked at Bruce as if to say, ‘Look what you’ve done!’

“That’s cause Dickiebird is ordered around by Demonbrat all day.” Jason added. Dick smirked at that.

“I do order around Grayson, nor does he order around me. We are partners.” Damian stated, insulted at the notion.

“Yeah, right,” Jason chuckled, “Unequal partners.” Tim jabbed Jason in the kidney. He didn’t want any problems caused because of Jason’s big mouth.

“Masters Dick and Damian can identify their relationship however they want, Master Jason.” 

“He’s kinda right,” Bruce chimed into the conversation at the best time to be the worst time to chime into the conversation. Damian and Tim glared daggers at Bruce. Then Dick, for the first time tonight unprompted, spoke.

“I’m going to the bathroom,” he said it so softly they didn’t think he said anything at first, but he got up and left. Damian was conflicted, should he follow Grayson? Dick answered that question with 5 tugs to Damian’s shirt before he left. So if he wasn’t back in 5 minutes, come get him.

 

Alfred requested that Bruce come help him with desert in the kitchen. Once they got in there, Alfred began to scold Bruce: “What do you think you are doing? I thought you actually wanted them to come home.” Bruce blushed.

“I don’t know, Alfred. I mean, don’t you see how weird it looks for a grown man to be dragged around by a boy half his size? What’ve they been doing? For all we know, Dick could be brainwashed by Damian.”

“Don’t accuse your son of such things, Master Bruce. He is still only a boy and has never had ill intentions. Also, I am sure Master Dick has his reasons for everything he does. The young man has free will. And I must say, Master Bruce, it is quite cute,” Alfred said the last part with adoration glimmering in his eyes. 

“It's weird,” Bruce said. Alfred proceeded to threaten him with bread and water to eat for the next week.

* * *

When Alfred and Bruce returned to the dining room Damian was gone too. “Did they leave?” Bruce asked disappointingly.

“No,” Tim said curtly. 

“And?” Bruce was looking at Jason too now. Jason imagined crickets chirping.

“That’s it,” Jason and Tim said in perfect tandem. Right as Bruce was about to ask where they went, Dick and Damian walked back in, hand in hand, and sat back down.

“Is something the matter?” Alfred asked.

“All is well, Pennyworth,” Damian answered a bit too quickly. The rest of dinner went by fast.

* * *

Jason and Tim retired to Tim’s room to go over a case, and Alfred began to clean up. Bruce asked to speak with Dick and Damian as they were about to go out the door. Dick started to roll on the balls of his feet. He was scared by that because, so far, he’d had no good experiences in his leaving the manor. Damian looked at Dick for approval, and Dick gave it, so they went to sit in Bruce’s study. 

 

“What is needed, Father?”

“Are you planning on coming home?”

“No, we cannot. Our plans may change, but for now, no.”

“Why?” Damian tugged Dick’s shirt.

“For reasons that aren’t relevant to this conversation.” Dick said. That really threw Bruce for a loop. Maybe they were equals.

“I’d love if you could tell me anyway,” Bruce said, definitively calm. Damian scooted closer to Dick, which was saying something because they were already pretty close.

“We don’t want to be in your army,” Dick put his head down. He said the comment so quietly, Bruce wasn’t sure that he heard him correctly. 

“What?” He said it and tensed up. This caused Damian and Dick to reflexively reach for their knives, but they ultimately decided against it and put their hands back down. Dick took a breath.

“We don’t want to be a part of your crusade on crime. We’re done being soldiers. Please leave us be.” Dick said his last sentence in a sort of whimper. Was Dick scared of Bruce? Why would he be?

“O-okay,” Bruce said. He was hurt but he didn’t know how to react. He stood up. He noticed Dick’s breathing was a bit harder, and that he was staring at Bruce with fear in his eyes. He would see if Tim could shed some light on the situation. “I hope you’ll still come and visit. You’re always welcome.” Both boys quickly nodded and fled the house.

* * *

Dick and Damian practically ran to the car. “We’ll be fine,” Damian kept saying to Dick. You see, Bruce freaks Dick out because he looks exactly like Thomas, Bruce’s older brother from a different earth. Thomas was Owlman. He’s the one who captured Dick and turned him into a talon.

 

That was mostly why Dick couldn’t really be around Bruce for long. Sure, he was mad at Bruce for letting Damian die, but he always tried to forgive. Thing is, Bruce and Thomas are scarily similar. They both toed the line between good and evil, but were just on different sides. Even their voices, sounded the same. It was so much worse when Bruce snatched Dick. He was usually okay if Damian was with him. 

… 

Damian considered telling his father after today. The man looked hurt by what they said. The problem was, he feared that by telling Bruce, he would make it worse by trying to fix Dick, but Damian knew he couldn’t be fixed, only patched up. 

 

Damian knew it had to hurt though. Dick was the first Robin, Bruce’s first son. He was the one that started it all, and was unequivocally the closest to Bruce out of all the boys. He understood Bruce in ways that no one else could. 

 

Damian decided that he would explain things to Bruce if he promised to leave if he promised to leave Dick alone. Dick was sleep now. Trauma does that to you, tires you out after exposure to a trigger. Damian got up to plan what he would say and how he would say it in order to get through to Bruce.


	6. Revelation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nightmare and Remorse go help out in Gotham.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I enjoyed writing this so I hope you enjoy reading it. Comment and/or question below. Enjoy!

Okay. Damian was going to do it. He was going to call his father and explain. Yes. He ha already explained this fact to Grayson who was a bit hesitant, but just told Damian, ‘Ok, little bird.’ Damian loved when Di-Grayson called him little bird. It made him feel special, loved, and wanted. He could feel the trust Grayson had for him. Maybe he should have a different name for Grayson. Maybe even his obscene nickname ‘Dick.’ No, Damian was going to call him something special. Something unique to their relationship. He would start calling Grayson… Richard. Yes, and know that Damian has stalled himself yet again, he will pick up the phone and call his Father.

 

The phone rang: one beep, two beeps, “Hello?” It was father. ‘Compose yourself!’ Damian thought. “Hello?”

“Hi, Father.”

“Oh, uh, hi, son.” Why did Bruce call him that? Some sort of positive psychology? Hmm…

“I plan to talk with you about something, but you have to promise not to act on this information.” Bruce wondered what Damian could be referring to. It may have had something to do with Dick.

“Okay, I promise.”

“Father,” Damian said admonishingly.

“I will!” he said again.

“Okay. You have knowledge of Richard and yours scuffles.”

“Yes.”

“Well, in relation to these, I am telling you these are not completely at the fault of you.”

“...”

“As you know, you have an older brother from a different earth named Thomas, well Thomas was the one to turn Richard into a talon and whatnot. He’s been left emotionally scarred due to this. Moreover, you and Thomas have an extreme likeness, and your actions after tea exacerbated things.”

“Oh,” Bruce said differently.

“Yes, and that is why we’re not at the manor.” This relieved Bruce immensely.

“I do not know the full details, just what I’ve been told, so please do not act on this and create situations that would not be conducive to our mental health.” Damian said ‘our,’ is there some reason he’s afraid of me too?’ Bruce thought.

“Okay.”

“Good, goodbye, father,” and Damian hung up.

‘Wow,’ Bruce thought.

* * *

Later that evening, Dick and Damian decided to watch a movie. Right before they started, the doorbell rang. Dick went to answer it. Damian heard him lift the peephole, then he ran back into Damian's arms in a panic repeating “Y-you said he was dead,” over and over again. Dick was on the verge of tears. Damian didn't understand what Dick was muttering about, but someone made Richard cry, and they were going to pay. Damian grabbed one of his swords from the sofa and went to the door: It was Bruce.

 

Damian figures, and was willing, that he would have to stab his Father to make him go away. He opens the door. “Richard was not prompted to your impending arrival, so he thinks you’re Thomas. You need to go. I am willing to use force.”

“Damian I--” Damain began to count down from the number 10. He got to 0, and Bruce was still there. Damian stabbed him lightly. “Damian!”

“Oh no, Father! It appears you need medical attention. You should call Drake,” Damian said sarcastically. Bruce still didn’t move so Damian sprayed him with knock out gas and threw him into their plane. He set the coordinates for the manor then he called Tim, and told him to send someone for Bruce when he got there.

 

Now that their evening had been ruined by Bruce, Damian had to tend to Dick. He was crying. Damian went, and hugged Dick. “D-Damian, y-you said he was d-dead.”

“He is, Richard. That was just Father, I took care of it.” Dick nodded in acknowledgement. They laid there for a bit longer until Dick calmed down a bit more. “Do you want to go to bed?” Dick didn’t answer, so Damian asked again. “Do you want to retire to your room Richard?”

“No,” Dick said quietly. “It wasn’t him?”

“No, just Father.”

“O-okay.”

“Would you enjoy watching the movie?”

“Okay, little bird,” he said barely above a whisper. They fell asleep finishing the movie.

* * *

Dick and Damian’s vigilante operation was pretty smooth. They had a good routine, and stuck to it. They rarely ever changed it. While the boys were getting ready to go on their Thursday patrol route, they got a call from Tim saying they needed all hands on deck in Gotham. Damian made it clear they weren’t going to work with Batman, and that they would only go if he respected that. Tim said he’d agreed, so they boys headed to Gotham.

 

It was an alien invasion! But Nightmare and Remorse, who most villains referred to as Remorseful Nightmare, were on the top of their game. They were tearing those aliens to pieces! Doing all their cool assassin moves. It was fun too, there were no rules about killing people who weren’t human. The invasion  taken care of at about 4:00 am, and Dick and Damian were wiped. They were a bit beat up too, but with their physiology the wounds would heal up in a matter of hours. Tim and Jason met up with them after they finished their sector.

 

“Hey,” Tim called out. Jason was right behind him. The swung their grapple hooks and landed on the same building on which Damian and Dick were. Jason took his helmet off.

“Big Bird, Baby Bat,” Jason smiled. Damian scoweld in return, but Dick smiled and nodded in acknowledgement.

“Batman wants us to meet at the cave for debrief.” Tim said a bit anxiously. Dick and Damian nodded.

“Okay, so now no one’s talking? What’s wrong now?” Neither of them gave an answer, but they both started heading towards the cave. Jason looked at Tim, Tim shrugged, then they both followed behind Dick and Damian.

 

Dick and Damian had had a rough past few nights. The nightmares were incessant, and they were on edge. They didn’t talk because they were scared of what would happen if they did and because they were most likely too hoarse from screaming for anything to come out.

* * *

When they got to the cave, Dick waited outside while Damian went in. “Why aren’t you going in?” Tim asked softly. “He’s not gonna pull anything,” Dick nodded in response, but still didn’t go in the cave. Damian came out a few minutes later and grabbed Dick’s hand. Then they went into the cave.

 

It was much darker in the cave then it usually is. That must have been Damian’s doing. Tim figured Dick’s eyes were still sensitive to light due to the enhancements done to them by the Court. It was smart of Damian to think ahead.

 

Batman was sitting at the main computer typing in case files. He greeted each of the boys by their hero, or anti-hero, names. After he finished the file, he got up and began to debrief. When the debrief was finished, Jason left, and Tim began to input his files, a cowl-less Batman was trying to talk to Nightmare and Remorse. “Thank you all for your help tonight,” he said. They both nodded.

“They’re not talking,” Tim chimed in so as to make sure Bruce understood that it wasn’t just him. This was different though. Damian usually never stopped talking. What was wrong? They looked tired too. They were subtly leaning on each other for what little support the other could offer.

“Do you guys have any injuries that Alfred can tend to?” Damian looked at Dick, then Damian popped Dick’s shoulder back into place, and Dick popped Damian’s nose into its proper position. Then they both shook their heads emphatically. Bruce wondered why he hadn’t noticed thee injuries before, and how they had managed to hide them so well. They didn’t make a sound. He responded with a smirk to keep the mood light. “So why aren’t you guys talking?” Damian pulled a notebook and pen out of what seemed like nowhere, and handed it to Dick.

 

The boys’ dynamic was definitely strange. No one could figure out who the big brother was, which was the sidekick, and who they identified as the boss. They both chose their own times to be either role. Dick then wrote something on the paper and gave it to Bruce:

 

_The reason as to which we are not using our vocal cords is not the business or concern of anyone, but us._

 

Bruce thought the diction in the note emanated Damian, so he wondered why it was Dick who had said it. “Okay, are you guys hungry?” Dick and Damian locked eyes again. Could they trust the food to not be laced with sedatives and poison? They were pretty hungry, and weren’t feeling whatever fast food they would get on their way back home and were too tired to cook. They surmised they could trust Bruce sat this point, so Damian nodded his head. Bruce smiled at that, he knew what whatever went through their heads meant that they trusted him a bit more.

 

A few minutes later, Alfred came down the cave steps with food. The boys ate at a normal pace for a minute. Then Dick tugged Damian’s shirt a few times and went to the bathroom. “Everything okay?” Bruce asked. He figure out that when they tug each other’s shirt it means something is wrong. Damian nodded. Dick came back in 2 minutes, but he didn’t eat anymore. Was he sick?

 

Bruce was still trying to figure the two out. Firstly, so that he could understand them and, secondly, because he wanted to find a way to get them to come home. Even if that meant he had to convince one to convince the other. He couldn't figure out who called the shots though, and that was the only way he could use that tactic. “Are you okay, Dick?” Dick’s head shot up from where he was playing with Damian’s hair. He nodded his head.

 

This was the longest Dick had been around Bruce without freaking out. Bruce figured this was, at least in part, from Damian’s help. Damian looked up at Bruce, as if he heard what Bruce said and nodded a ‘You’re Welcome.’ They got up to leave when Damian finished about half his plate.

 

“You all are welcome to stay here,” Alfred asked them happily. He liked when his boys came home. They shook their heads, and began to leave. Damian left to prep the car, but Dick stayed a bit longer to hand Alfred their plates, and say farewell. He gave Tim a hug. That was when Bruce turned around. He figured Dick would give Alfred a hug then leave.

 

Imagine his surprise when he felt a tap on his shoulder. He turned around and was given a hug. This warmed Bruce’s heart so much. He had missed Dick’s hugs so much. It wasn’t a long hug, but it was a hug. Bruce felt so happy at that moment. He hadn't remembered having any joy as close to this one before his parents died. Then, after the hug, Dick mock saluted and left. “I see progress has been made,” Alfred said admiringly. Bruce simply nodded his head. He’d have to call Damian about that.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I could've sworn this was longer, well, more to come soon!


	7. Improvements

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Damian's unavailable, so Tim, Jason, and a neighbor help Dick.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Love writing this. Comment, critique, and question below! Enjoy!

Dick had been improving pretty well. He wasn’t really scared of Bruce anymore. Though he still had to be prompted to Bruce’s arrival. Damian too, he’d been having less and shorter episodes and nightmares.

 

But when things did happen, they handled them well. Like today, Damian had to go in his special room, and Dick was feeling really anxious. He’d already promised Damian he wouldn’t cut anymore. He’d done it yesterday and the boy was not pleased, so he just got one of his weighted blankets and watched Disney movies. The special room Damian was in wasn’t completely soundproof, so he had to turn the volume up pretty loud to block it out due to his owl-like hearing. But they were both coping in their own ways.

 

That was when Dick saw a figure at his window: Tim. The boys had said Tim and Jason could come over today. They both forgot due to their current crises. Dick wasn’t used to hanging out with Jason without Damian, but he figured Tim would work well enough as a buffer hopefully.

 

Jason was pretty rough is all. He didn’t always think things through and sometimes did things that would trigger Dick to react violently. Damian knew said triggers and kept him from acting on them.

 

Dick opened the door and went back to sit on the sofa. Tim and Jason closed it on their way into the house. It was a mess so to speak. Things had been thrown all over the room. There was even a broken vase on the floor. Water was dripping out of it. “What happened, Dick?” Tim asked. Dick was unresponsive. He just laid there curled up on the sofa staring at the TV. Jason began to wave his hand in front of Dick’s face. Dick didn’t acknowledge it. “Where’s Damian?” Tim asked concernedly. Dick still did not respond.

“Do you need the little brat,” Jason asked. Tim glared at him scoldingly because Dick probably wouldn’t like Damian being called a brat. Surprising both Jason and Tim, Dick nodded. Okay, so he wanted Damian. Tim figured they could do that.

“Do you know where he is,” Tim was talking to Dick as if he were a toddler, but Dick didn’t seem to mind. Dick nodded again. “Where is he?” That’s when Dick got up and sat by the closet door with the weighted blanket still on him.

“Do you want to go in,” Jason asked a bit more softly than his first comment. “Can you?” Dick shook his head. Jason figured Dick wouldn’t talk as to the why he couldn’t. So he called for Damian. “Damian,” he said through the door.

“What is it you want, Todd,” he said it with a pained tone to his voice.

“Are you okay in there? I think Dickiebird here wants you to come out.”

“I am currently incapacitated. Richard knows why he cannot come in right now, and will be okay until I come out. Richard, you can call Mordeth when she gets home from work in a few hours.” Dick nodded at that, and for some reason they figured Damian knew that. Who was Mordeth?

“May we come in,” Tim asked.

“No,” Damian said rushedly. “It is not safe.” They looked to where Dick was, but he was gone. Then they heard retching in the bathroom. Tim went to check on Dick, but told Jason to stay at the door and find out more.

“What are you doing in there,” Jason asked. Damian whimpered. He was breathing deeply. Jason could tell he was in a lot of pain. “Can we get you anything?”

“No.”

“Are you okay?”

“Richard will be fine.” Jason noticed Damian didn’t say whether or not he was okay.

“Well, what can we do to help Dickiebird until you come out?”

“He has his blanket, yes?”

“Yes?”

“He’ll be fine. Mordeth can help him if he needs it.” Jason looked around until he saw an iPad. Maybe it could distract Dick until Damian came out?

“Who’s Mordeth?”

“...”

“Ok. We’ll be here until you come out. Yell if you need us.” Damian didn’t answer, but he knew Damian heard him. He took the iPad to the living room. Tim had relocated Dick.

 

“You know the code to this, Dickibird?” Jason held out the iPad to Dick. Dick grabbed it, put in the passcode, and handed it to Tim. Tim smirked, then handed it to Jason. It had a lot of games that were all grouped into one folder, all the standard apps like messages and photos, but one app stood out: A video feed app. Jason pressed the icon and saw Damian curled up in a ball crying. He showed Tim.

“What’s wrong with Damian, Dick?” Dick didn’t answer. “Does this happen often?” He nodded. Then Dick got up and curled up by the closet door. Tim and Jason met each others eyes, and went to Dick. They tried to get him to move, but he wouldn’t, so Jason stayed with Dick while Tim looked in Dick’s room that could help.

 

The room was pretty bare, but so was Damian’s. He figured they didn’t spend much time in them. He saw a stuffed elephant on the bed. He remembered Dick loved elephants. His favorite one when he was in the circus was Sitka. He bought her from Haly’s circus through his own, and Tim knows for a fact that he visits her sometimes. The elephant had an uppercase and lowercase “Dd” monogrammed on it. Tim squeezed the elephant with his hand, and he noticed it got warmer. Talons are really sensitive to the cold, so Damian must’ve sewn it in himself to make it more comfortable for Dick.

 

Tim walked back to where Jason and Dick were and showed Dick the elephant. He then sat it on the loveseat in the living room. Dick got up and took the elephant. He laid on the loveseat and slipped the elephant under the weighted blanket he was holding again. He didn’t do anything else.

 

At that point, Jason and Tim settled on the couch to wait for either Dick to talk or Damian to come out. A few hours later, they heard sniffling. Dick hadn’t made a sound the whole time they were there. “Hey, Dickiebird,” Jason said consolingly. “Damian will be out soon.” He sat down on the other side of Dick. Dick was still crying, his head in between his legs. “Are you hungry?” Dick shook his head. “What do you want?” Dick shook his head again. Dick looked at the clock 4:00pm. That’s when Dick got up and grabbed the house phone. He pressed a button and they could all hear the phone ringing.

 _“Hello?”_ Dick responded with a sniffle.

 _“Dick? Is Damian okay?”_ Dick still didn’t answer. He was crying still.

 _“It’s okay, I hear other people, is anyone with you?”_ Dick handed the phone to Jason.

“Hello? Who is this?”

_“Oh, hi. I’m Cynnthia, Dick and Damian’s neighbor. Who are you?”_

“I’m Jason, their brother.”

 _“Nice to meet you. Tell Dick I’ll be right over.”_ She hung up.

 

She came in a few minutes later. She had key to Jason and Tim’s surprise. “Hi,” she said sweetly. She went over to Dick, and gave him a hug. He was sobbing at this point. She wiped the tears off his cheeks. “Oh, no need to cry. He’s fine and you’re fine.” Dick looked at her, “I know you want him. He’ll be out soon C’mon.” She helped him up. She hesitated then yelled, “Hi, Damian! It’s me, Cyn!” at the closet as she walked Dick to the sofa. She then went into the kitchen. Jason and Tim, bewildered, and jealous, by the fact that she apparently knew more than them, followed her. She went into the freezer and pulled out two popsicles from the ‘Do Not Touch’ bin.

“I don’t think Damian likes us touching those,” Tim warned her.

“It’s fine. They calm Dick down.” Both boys look surprised. “I thought they were your brothers. Do you know nothing about them?”

“Well they don’t tell us much. I’m Tim by the way,” Tim shook her hand. She walked into the living room and gave Dick an unwrapped popsicle. He looked at it for a minute before taking it and sucking on it. Cyn sat beside Dick and he laid his head in her lap while still sucking on the popsicle. She began to card her fingers through his hair fondly.

 

“So why have I never met you all before? I mean sure they’ve mentioned you, but never met you.”

“I don’t know,” Tim said, still perplexed at how fast she calmed Dick down. He was still crying a bit, but nowhere near as hard as he was before she came.

“Okay,” she said. “Well, as I told you before I’m their neighbor and vigilante friend. Heard you guys were vigilantes too, but Damian wouldn’t tell me who to protect your IDs. How sweet,” she smirked.

“Who’re you?”

“Gypsy. You?”

“I’m Red Robin, he’s Red Hood.”

“Cool. So you’ve all been Robins before? And you know who Batman is?” The boys nodded. “Sweet!” Dick had finished his popsicle and was sleep in Cyn’s lap now.

“H-how’d you do that,” Tim asked.

“This happens sometimes. Usually Dick can handle himself, but sometimes he needs help and calls me like he did Today.”

“Are you Mordeth?”

“Is that what Damian called me? Man he’s funny! Yeah, that’s my last name.”

“He does it to most people,” Tim said. Cyn picked Dick’s head up, and laid it back on the sofa after she got up. He whimpered, so she put the elephant by him. He went back to sleep.

“He should be fine now. If he wakes up, just show him the video feed and try to get him to show you one of his projects. I’m the number 1 on the house phone if you need me. Y’all should clean up if you’re gonna wait.” She left.  

 

About an hour later, Dick woke up. He didn’t do anything though. He didn’t even sit up, he just stared at the TV which was still playing movies. Tim noticed and nudged Jason. They decided to stay quiet. They were sitting on the sofa perpendicular to the couch Cyn had sat Dick at. They didn’t want to do anything that may cause him to cry again, so they were very careful about moving too much. After a minute, Dick stood up and layed on Tim and Jason. His feet were in Jason’s lap and his head in Tim’s. “Hey, Dick. Do you need anything?” Tim asked.

“Little bird,” he whispered. He was starting to tear up again, so the boys had to act fast.

“Don’t cry, please don’t cry,” Jason begged, but Dick didn’t appear to want to listen because his lip started to quiver.

“Can we see one of your projects,” Tim asked hopefully. Dick’s lip stopped quivering. Dick looked at Tim for a minute, then at Jason. He got up and grabbed Jason’s hand.

 

He led them into the backyard, and sat down by the flowers. Jason and Tim had assumed that they paid someone to plant the flowers, but apparently they did it themselves. After half an hour, Dick got up and went into Damian’s room. He got into the boy’s bed and went to sleep fairly quickly. He must’ve been tired.

 

A couple of hours later, the iPad began to beep. Dick woke up immediately, and took the iPad from a confused Tim. He looked at it for a minute before he smiled, and threw the iPad back at them and went into the closet, closing the door behind him.

 

The iPad was still on, so Tim and Jason watched as Dick went and hugged Damian. Damian was saying something to the man, but the video feed didn't have sound. Dick just nodded his head as Damian talked. Then Dick picked the boy up and went into Damian’s room. Eventually, Damian came out holding Dick’s hand and going to the kitchen. They heard Dick starting to cook when Damian came out.

 

“Thank you for caring for Richard, but he would’ve been fine,” Damian said. His eyes were rimmed with red, probably from crying.

“We didn’t mind, but what was going on with you, Damian,” Tim asked sounding concerned.

“Noth-”

“And don’t you dare say ‘nothing’ or that ‘it is none of our concern,’” Jason said. Damian blushed.

“Just some side effects,” he said curtly.

“From what,” Tim said. Damian sighed.

“One of the consequences from using the Lazarus Pit is a bloodlust. If the lust is not met it can be insistent through physical means.”

“So you’re saying that you have episodes in which you are in excruciating pain because you refuse to kill?”

“Yes.”

“So why couldn’t we come in.”

“I feared I would bring irreparable harm you.”

“Aww, Baby Bat does care,” Jason singsonged.

“I’m sure Bruce can find a way to help you.”

“I do not need Father’s help, besides, it is his fault I am in this situation in the first place.” That shut Tim and Jason up. “Grayson is making Penne, you all may stay if you wish.”

* * *

“We met, Cynthia,” Tim said as they finished eating. Jason had taken Dick to the living room to show him a game, after Damian assured him it’d be fine, so it was just Damian and Tim.

“Good for you,” Damian replied. “Mordeth is one of our allies.”

“How’d she find out about your episodes?”

“I called her to help Richard one time.”

“You could’ve called us,” Tim sounded kind of hurt.

“Don’t be hurt, Drake. I didn't need you blabbing to Father and she’s closer anyway.”

“Are you sure you’re okay,” Tim asked. Damian still looked really pale.

“I’m fine.” They got up, and joined Jason and Dick. Dick clung to Damian when the boy came in.

 

Jason and Tim heard Damian whisper Dick, “We’re okay.”


	8. Dependency

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dick visits the manor without his other half.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you have any questions or comments please voice them! Enjoy!

Dick and Damian were pretty dependent on each other. They didn’t do well alone for long periods of time. Sure, they had their backups for when the other couldn’t help, but it was never the same.

 

This is why both boys were nervous when Damian had to go to a Vet Conference in Coast City. Cynnthia was going with Damian, but he worried for Richard. Maybe he could convince him to visit the manor? Drake would be there, but so would Bruce. Sure, Dick never hated Bruce or disliked him, he did love him, but he wasn’t sure how he’d react to long exposure to Bruce without him.

 

The problem was, unless Dick wanted to stay at the house by himself, which he would not, he’d have to go to the manor. Damian made the arrangement with Tim, making sure the teen had no other engagements for the duration of the conference. It was all set.

* * *

Saying goodbye was hard, so Damian had Cynnthia stay in the car. Dick was on the verge of tears. He knew about the conference in advance, but he cried every time he through about it. “It’ll be okay, Richard. It’s only three days. Drake will be there, and you like Drake…” Dick nodded in agreement. “ … And Pennyworth.” Damian didn’t mention Bruce just to be safe.

“Okay, Little Bird,” Dick conceded. He wiped his eyes and gave Damian a bone crushing hug. Damian smiled, and left.

* * *

When Dick got to the manor he didn’t say anything. He just smiled, and followed Tim around. Tim played games with him, and did his best to keep him distracted from the fact that Damian was not there. When they saw Bruce, Dick pulled him into a room. “Not him?”

“Not who, Dick?” Then Tim remembered Bruce telling him about why Dick had been uneasy about him. Dick was talking about Owlman, Thomas Wayne Jr.

“It’s not him, Dick. It’s Bruce.”

“Sure?”

“Absolutely.” Dick nodded, and went into Bruce’s study. He pulled something out of his pocket and stuck it on Bruce’s forehead: a sticker. This was probably Damian’s idea. If Thomas did come, he wouldn’t have a sticker, so Dick would be able to tell them apart. Dick smiled and gave Bruce a hug.

“Just Bruce,” he said as he waved at Bruce then left. Bruce looked confused.

“Keep it on, it’s so that he knows you’re not Thomas,” Tim explained. Bruce nodded and smiled.

 

Later at dinner, Alfred and Tim could not get Dick to eat. Jason, who came for dinner and patrol, and Bruce just sat there smirking and stifling chuckles at their efforts. He sat at the table, but didn’t touch anything. That’s when Jason chimed in.

“Dickiebird,” Dick looked at him. “If you don’t eat, I’ll tell Damian you want him to stay another day.” That was obviously the wrong thing to say, because Dick pounced on Jason. They thought Dick was going to kill him, but he simply pulled out a stack of index cards Damian gave him. They had 3 sections: Todd, Drake, and Father.

 

They all were labeled like: _If ____ does something wrong._ Apparently, Alfred could do no wrong because he didn’t have a section. He flipped through the Todd section: _If Todd says something stupid, If Todd does something stupid, If Todd calls me a demon, If Todd is threatening you (fun option), If Todd is threatening you (non-lethal option)_ . Dick begins to pick the fun option, but opts for the non-lethal one. The card says _If Todd threatens you, you may:_

 

  * __Carve “Dd” on his face beside the “J”__


  * _Take all his guns_


  * _Sell him as a Gypsy slave (Mordeth knows a guy)_


  * _Kill him then let Drake resuscitate him (“hesitate” for 5 minutes)_


  * _Call me to scold him_



 

The rest of the table was grateful that he chose number 5, and called Damian.

 _“Grayson?”_ Dick made a series of clicking noises, then put the phone on speaker.

 _“Oh, Grayson. You’re too nice, I had hoped you’d’ve chosen 4. I’ll begin: Todd, you imbecile! You think you can threaten the Nightmare and get away with it!_ ” Dick gleefully nodded his head as Damian spoke.

 

 _“You are so dense, Todd! How’ve you not been killed yet! Oh, Richard! You should put this poor plebeian out of his ignorant misery and kill him! How’ve you endured such madness and stupidity this long?! Todd, I suggest you watch your manners and prepare yourself. We will make you wish you were never born. Say anything else to Richard, and he will end you. He promises that.”_ Dick gave one last emphatic nod.

 _“Hello, Drake, Father, and Pennyworth. I trust you are having a fine evening. I will speak with you later, Richard.”_ Dick hung up the phone, and got off Jason.

 

“Dang,” Tim laughed.

“Dickiebird,” Jason said unbelieving. “You would kill me?” Dick appeared to be deep in thought. Finally, he shrugged. Jason and Tim burst out laughing. Bruce seemed to think there was more truth to that gesture than the others wanted to believe.

“Will you eat now,” Tim asked hopefully. Dick frowned again, and returned to his previous disposition. Tim walked into the kitchen and retrieved a single grape. Jason knowingly smirked when he returned. Alfred and Bruce looked interestingly. Tim put the grape in front of Dick. Dick stared daggers at him. “You know you want it,” Tim sinsonged. Dick took his phone back out and texted Damian. When he got a reply, he conceded and ate the grape.

“What’d the lil’ Demon say,” Jason inquired. Dick responded with a look to his cards, and subsequently, his middle finger. “Sheesh, okay.” Jason chuckled.   

* * *

After dinner, Bruce approached Dick from behind. Dick turned around seconds before Bruce arrived, but didn’t react because Bruce was still wearing the sticker. Bruce could see Dick was crying. “What’s wrong, Dick?” Dick didn’t respond though. He really wanted Damian, like badly. He was starting to hyperventilate. “Hey, hey, it’s okay.” Dick kept shaking his head as if to say ‘No it’s not.’ Tim was walking by when he saw Dick.

“What’s wrong?”

“I don’t think it’s me this time,” Bruce said. “Is it? Cause I can leave…” Dick shook his head. Tim remembered what Cynnthia did, so he went to get a popsicle.

“Here, Dick.” Dick wouldn’t take it though. “It’s not drugged, I promise.” Dick took the popsicle hesitantly. Eventually, he laid down on the sofa cushions. When he finished the popsicle, his breathing was back to normal. He was still crying, but at least he could breathe properly. Tim then left to see if Damian packed Dick’s elephant, luckily he did. Tim came back and gave Dick the elephant, then he left to go finish solving his case. Bruce was about to leave too when he heard Dick.

“Stay,” he whispered.

“Sure.” Bruce sat down and Dick laid his head on his lap. Not before checking for the sticker though. Bruce wondered if he’d do that every time he saw Bruce. Dick hugged the elephant as he laid there. After a while Dick looked up at Bruce.

“Little Bird?”

“Who?”

“Little Bird.”

“Damian?” Dick nodded. Bruce took him into his room, he was about to leave, but Dick gestured for him to stay. Bruce sat down on the bed, and Dick called Damian. “Little Bird?”

 _“Hello, Richard. How was your day? I hope Todd treated you kindly after dinner, but I already have a plan for his demise.”_ Dick laughed.

“Fine, I followed Tim. Are we?”

 _“Always,”_ Bruce was confused as to what that meant. Dick was asking if he and Damian were okay, and whenever one of them asks Dick or Damian respond with always. They say it so much that it’s shortened.

“What did you and Cyn do all day?” Dick laid down as he asked.

 _“Well, Richard, we…”_ After awhile, Bruce realized Damian was talking until Dick fell asleep. He just rambled on until he heard Dick’s breathing even. _“Goodbye, Father”_ Damian hung up. How he knew Bruce was there Bruce will never know.

 

Bruce covered Dick up with the special blanket he bought and put the elephant beside him. No matter what, Dick would always be a child at heart, light and full of energy. Bruce loved that about him.

* * *

The next day went by fast. Tim had to go to WE, but he had Jason come over to hang out with Dick. When it got to lunch time, Alfred informed Jason that Dick still hadn’t eaten as long as he’d been there sans the popsicle Tim gave him last night. He suggested that Jason should try to get him to eat. That was why Jason was here now, talking to Dick as if he were a 5 year old, trying to get the man to eat something. “Why won’t you eat?” Dick just curtly shook his like the fake five-year old he was. “What do you want? Wait don’t answer that--” It was too late.

 

Dick was sad now, and crying. ‘Great,’ Jason thought sarcastically. “C’mon, Dickie, don’t do this to me. Here, wanna go to the gym? You can go do whatever Flying Grayson magic you usually do, what do ya say?” Apparently that was the wrong thing to say too, because Dick started crying harder. Jason rubbed his back soothingly, “You’re okay, Dick.” Dick stopped crying practically instantaneously.

“O-okay,” Dick asked still sniffling. Jason was surprised at that quick turn around, but wasn’t going to question it.

“Yeah, you’re okay.” Dick nodded and wiped his eyes. “Good. C’mon.” Jason got up expecting Dick to follow him, but the man just sat there. Jason held his hand out, Dick jumped up and grabbed it, and let Jason lead him out. ‘Damian has him too well trained,’ Jason thought.

 

They sat at the table, and Dick and Jason both ate. Alfred was pleased to see Dick eating, and slipped Jason a hundred dollar bill. ‘Yes!’ Jason thought. He did something because of the glare of Alfred and it paid off! When Dick was done, he stared at Jason. “What?” Jason didn’t like being stared at. Dick smiled, and shrugged.

 

Jason got up and took Dick’s hand. Dick just followed him around as he read or watched TV or trained. He didn’t mind it. In actuality, he found in endearing.

* * *

Later that night Bruce went to Dick. “Hey, Dick,” Bruce said kindly. Dick waved. “Do you wanna go on patrol with us?” Patrol was pretty much the only way Bruce knew how to bond, so he hoped Dick said yes. The young man hopped up and nodded his head. Then he ran off to get his costume.

* * *

Bruce wanted to get a feel for how Dick acted as vigilante. More importantly, he wanted to know if Dick killed people. He wasn’t sure of the full extent of what the Court had done to him. Plus, in Bruce’s opinion, Damian had shoddy morals at best and might condone homicide. He hadn’t seen anything in the papers, but one could never be too sure.

 

As they patrolled, Dick seemed to be having fun. He was jumping and flipping. Bruce admitted that he had missed seeing Dick fly. It was a beautiful sight. He had small flourishes between the moves. He was smoother than a stream of liquid being poured out of a cup.

 

At one point, Bruce thought Dick was about to kill a man, so he threw a batarang at Dick’s hand. Once they finished up there, Dick went back to the manor. What had Bruce done? He followed Dick back. “Dick?” Bruce had showered, and now Bruce was looking for him but couldn’t find him. Then he heard Damian.

 _“I know you don’t and the people of our city know. That’s all that matters, okay? We don’t have to go back ever. I promise we can go home as soon as I get back. I’ll come for you at the manor, yes…”_ Bruce peeked through a crack in the door and saw Dick curled up into a ball in his room. He had tear streaks on his face, but he was only sniffling now. He was talking to Damian with the phone on speaker.

_“Will you be okay, Richard?”_

“Tomorrow?”

_“Yes. Are we?”_

“Always. Recording?”

_“Yes, it’s in the front compartment of your bag, remember? Goodbye, Richard. احبك”!”_

“Te iubesc” Dick hung up the phone. He got up and went to his bag. Once he retrieved the recording, it was on an iPod, he plugged in his headphones and went to bed.

 

Bruce was curious as to what was on the recording, so when he heard Dick’s breathing even, he went into the room. Right as he was about to grab the iPod, Dick shot up and kicked him into the wall. The next thing Bruce knew Dick was on him with a blade to his throat. Then Bruce remembered the sticker. Dick must think he’s Thomas. “Dick, It’s me, Bruce,” Bruce said calmly. Dick narrowed his eyes, but he didn’t seem to believe it.

“Dick!” It was Tim. He must’ve heard the noise. “Dick, it’s Bruce. I promise. I know he’s not wearing the sticker, but probably forgot it in the shower.” Dick got off Bruce, and curled into a ball in the corner of the room. “Thomas is dead, remember? That was made sure of.” Tim came and sat on the bed. Dick was unresponsive. “Need me to call, Damian?” Dick still didn’t respond.

 

Tim remembered this. That day at the circus. He grabbed the headphones and found the song he saw Damian play before. He carefully put the headphones on Dick’s head, and waited. Bruce left, figuring he could apologize when Dick was a bit less high strung.

 

“Little bird,” Dick whispered.

“He’ll be here tomorrow, Dick,” Tim said just as softly.

“Can’t.”

“You can, Dick. I promise you can.” Dick was starting to cry, so Tim hugged him. “Don’t cry.” Tim said softly. Dick nodded and leaned his head on Tim’s shoulder. Eventually, Dick fell asleep on the floor by the bed. Tim didn’t want to wake him, so he left him there and went to his own room.

* * *

The next morning, Dick wouldn’t move. He sat on the floor in the same position he was the night before. He wouldn’t talk what little he usually did to Tim, and he, again, wouldn’t eat. Tim and Alfred were at a loss, so they let him be. Damian got back late in the afternoon. “Where’s Richard?” Tim and Alfred looked guilty.

“He’s in his room. He won’t eat or speak.” Tim admitted.

“What did you all do,” Damian sounded mad now.

“Well, Bruce kinda snuck up on him last night without wearing the sticker Dick gave him and Dick nearly killed Bruce and then he just went kinda catatonic.” Tim blurted out.

“Imbeciles!” Damian yelled as he went up the stairs. “Richard, come out now!” Dick came out the room beaming and hugged Damian. As soon as he put Damian down they reflexively grabbed each other’s hand. “Did they treat you poorly, Richard? I’m sorry. Next time you can stay with Kent.” They walked out.

“Wow,” Tim said.

* * *

Dick was really clingy after his visit to the manor, so when Damian was having another episode. Dick kinda freaked out. Damian wrote a quick note and sent him to see Jason. Alfred told Damian of how well Jason was to Dick, so he figured he was the best option. Dick needed someone to cling to, and Damian couldn’t be that right now.

Jason was sitting on his couch reading when he heard the doorbell. He opened his door to see Dick looking heartbroken. “Hey, Dickiebird, where’s Damian?” Dick looked even sadder, and whimpered. He handed Jason an envelope addressed to him:

_Todd, I am unavailable at the moment, and need someone to care for Richard. You have a good reputation for that, so I sent Richard to you. He has enough in his bag for a week, and I’ll return when I am able to. If you cannot fulfill this task send him to Drake._

_\- Damian_

 

“You can come in, Dickie.” Dick walked in, but didn’t go far. He really didn’t do well without his other half. Jason took his hand and led him to the couch where he was reading. He sat back down to read, and Dick sat on the floor with his head and hands on Jason’s legs. He seemed content there, so Jason let him stay. When he looked back at Dick half an hour later, he saw Dick sleep on his lap.

 

Having Dick there didn’t really affect anything because the man was just a shadow. Every once in awhile he would ask “Okay?” and Jason would reassure him that it was in fact okay. He was always fine after that. They didn’t do much overall.

 

Since Damian sent Dick to Jason, Dick figured Jason was a pretty good fill-in for Damian. He didn’t mind holding Dick’s hand. Tim and Alfred didn’t really mind, but he could tell they were uncomfortable with it. Jason didn’t flinch or anything, and he held on tight the way Damian did. Plus, when Jason said it was okay, he had the same trustworthy tone that Damian had. He truly believed that everything was okay.  


	9. Going Under

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The boys are drowning, will they make it to the surface?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a pretty angsty chapter, so if you like that kind of thing, you're welcome! No, but seriously, thanks to all of y'all who have been following my story. Please comment and ask questions if you have them I would love to hear from you. Also, if you have any plot point ideas, let me know. Enjoy!

Dick couldn’t sleep. Everytime he slept he felt pain. A pain so deep, he couldn’t breathe. It made his stomach contort itself like a pipe cleaner. It burned like a white fire and was swallowing him whole. He must deserve it, he figures. All the horrible things he did as a Talon. Then he saw red. A bright, fiery red like poppies. Dick sobbed. He didn’t want to feel this pain anymore. “Make it stop” he kept muttering over and over again. He needed it all to end. He was in a deep dark abyss, and there was nothing getting him out. 

 

He felt arms wrap around him. Damian, his tether to sanity. He was glad Damian was here. Damian always made the pain stop. He didn’t think Damian could this time, and he was okay with that, as long as it ended one way or another.

 

He doesn’t want to live forever. The pain will never stop. But he needs it to. He can’t do it anymore. He doesn’t want to fight anymore. All fighting has gotten him is more pain. He should’ve died with his family that night. At least he would’ve died happy. Life was so easy then. He wanted to breathe without having to push against the tons of baggage on his chest. “Richard.” Damian called. 

“Little bird,” Dick cried. “Make it stop, please.”

“I will, I promise, and I won’t stop until I have.” Damian’s eyes glistened. Dick nodded. Damian bandaged his arms and led him to Damian’s bed. “I promise it will be okay, Richard. We’re okay. Always. We have to be.”

 

Damian couldn’t deny that he was falling apart to. He didn’t want to fight the bloodlust anymore. It hurt too much. It was tearing him up. “Let’s make a deal, Little Bird.” Dick said. “I’ll keep you above if you keep me above. I’ll be your life raft and you’ll be mine, deal?” Damian was crying now too.

“Deal,” he said through his tears. That sat there and they cried. For hours, they held each other. Neither needing the other to be strong, but just needing the other to be there. They sobbed until they were hoarse, then they fell into a restless sleep.

* * *

Dick woke up first. He hugged Damian’s sleep figure and did nothing. He had no tears left to cry and no voice to scream. He was empty. When Damian woke up, he too felt as Dick did. They got up, and went into the living room. They didn’t bother getting breakfast since they knew they’d throw it up.

 

They sat entangled under a weighted blanket, and did not say a word. They leaned on each other, and basked in the comfort of each other’s presence. They had deep bags under their eyes due to not sleeping well for what was going on 6 weeks now. After awhile, Damian scratched out, “Richard, Are we?”

“Always, Little Bird,” he responded equally hoarse.

 

They heard a knock at their door. “Damian! Dick! It’s Tim. Are you guys okay? We haven’t heard from you all in weeks…  I’m coming in.” Neither boy cared. Tim walked in the house. It was clean, too clean. It looked as if it was not lived in. “What’s wrong?” He saw Damian and Dick staring blankly while leaning against each other. “Are you guys okay?” They nodded, but they didn’t seem to believe it. “Should I call Bruce,” Tim readied his phone, but they shook their heads. All they needed was each other. 

 

“Well, you guys can’t just sit there for the rest of your lives.” That made both boys tear up. That’s what they hated. Having to deal with eternal suffering.

“Never wanted to live forever,” Dick said. He sounded so hoarse it scared Tim. Damian started to cry, and Dick held him and carded his hands through Damian’s hair. Tim saw the bandages on his wrists, and figured they were self-inflicted. Tim felt badly for them. Something was obviously wrong, and he obviously couldn’t help. He’d try his best.

“Can I get you guys anything?” Dick shook his head.

“Do you guys need me to go or can I stay here for awhile?”

“Your choice,” Dick whispered. Damian had cried himself to sleep, and Dick appeared to be dozing off too. Tim was scared. He didn’t know what to do. He feared that if he left them here, the would off themselves together or something. Dick seemed to read his mind because he clicked his tongue to get Tim’s attention.

“Not that it would be possible, but we’re not gonna off ourselves.” Tim could feel the tension leaving his body. Dick dozed off. The looked like they hadn’t been getting much sleep so that was good. Tim decided to stay, so he opened his laptop and planted himself in the loveseat.

* * *

About an hour after they dozed off, Damian began to whimper. Dick held him tighter subconsciously, and the boy stopped. Tim was worried about them. They didn’t look so good. The looked… sick. He decided to call Alfred and Jason to see what they could do about helping them.

* * *

“So, what’s our game plan?” Jason, Alfred and Tim were in the boys’ kitchen trying to figure out what to do. 

“I don’t really know what to do, they’ve been practically unresponsive all day.”

“I think they have some mantra,” Jason said. “Something about being okay. That always calmed Dick down when he hung out with me.”

“We could try that,” Tim said. “Why don’t you try to get them to eat,” Tim looked at Jason.

“Okay, not making any promises though.” Jason walked in front of Dick and Damian. Damian was awake, but he had his back facing out and was staring at the sofa, so Jason decided to talk to Dick. “Dickiebird,” Jason whispered. Dick focused his eyes on Jason. “You wanna come eat?” Dick shook his head. “Look, I promise it’ll be okay. We’ll make it be okay.” That’s when Damian turned to face Jason. He and Dick both wanted to believe that. Jason’s tone made them want to believe that they would be okay, but they didn’t think they could. 

 

“Hey, Baby Bat.” Jason figured he was listening. “Aren’t you hungry?” Jason said to no one in particular. That’s when Damian spoke to Dick.

“هل نحن؟”  _ Okay? _

“دائما ، الطائر الصغير.”  _ Always, Little Bird. _ Then they began to speak in their clicking language that no one in the Batfamily has been able to figure out.

_ Can he make it okay, Richard? _

_ Probably not, but we can try if you want. _

_ Have you any desire to? _

_ If we humor them, there are 2 possibilities. One, we get them to leave. Two, they actually follow through. So, it’s a win-win if we try. _

_ Okay.  _

 

The boys sat up. “You coming?” Jason asked. They nodded, and held up one finger. They ran upstairs quickly. Jason, satisfied with his work, went back into the kitchen. “They got up. Then they went upstairs and said they’d be back in one minute.”

“Good work, my boy,” Alfred smiled. A bit more relieved now that they were off that sofa.

* * *

Dick and Damian came back down wearing clothes that weren’t their pajamas, and sat at the table. They didn’t want to eat. They could never keep the food down for more than an hour, but they’re experimenting, so they figured it would be fine.

 

Alfred smiled warmly as he gave them their food, and they scratched out Thank Yous reflexively from their home training. They had a perfectly formulated plan: Eat, Smile, do whatever activities they want and smile in between, and repeat until they left or felt like they weren’t faking anymore. So, they ate and smiled a bit. Then they played a board game and smiled a bit more. Then they threw back up their breakfast subtly and came out of the bathroom smiling. They were tired of smiling by the movie, so they went to sleep, hoping that they’d leave during that time.

Tim had decided that activities could possibly help them, so they play tons of games. They started watching a movie when Dick and Damian fell asleep. Alfred had Jason and Tim carry Dick and Damian respectively to Damian’s room. Tim dropped off the elephant, and then they left.

* * *

When Dick and Damian woke, they felt that the former of the possibilities was their result, but they didn’t mind that because they were dubious in the first place. They knew that no one else but the other could offer them a reprieve from the anguish. Dick hugged the elephant Damian got him tight. Damian said whenever he felt the need to case harm to himself he can just hug the elephant. Dick had been hugging the elephant nonstop.

 

“Guys?” It was Cynnthia. She was checking on them. She usually heard from them every other day or so, but he hadn't for 2 weeks. She was worried, so she came to visit. She walked into living room and saw the two boys curled up with tear streaks down their faces and bandages on Dick’s wrist. “Aww, It’ll be okay, guys.” She gave them both a hug. She then sat down by them. 

“You don’t have to stay,” Dick said hoarsely.

“I want to. You guys helped me when I was having a hard time. We’re friends, and when my friends are sad, I help them until they’re happy again.” Dick nodded. Damian started to writhe. Dick rubbed his back soothingly, and the boy stopped eventually. He leaned into the touch. “Have your brothers been around lately?” Damian nodded. “Today?” Damian nodded again. “Okay. I’ll be right back,” she said softly. She left the room to call Tim. He usually hung out with Dick and Damian the most, so she figured he would’ve been there.

_ “Hello?” _

“Hey, Tim. It’s Cyn. Were you with the boys today?”

_ “Yeah. Jason, Alfred, and I went over there for a bit. They ate and we played a few games. We were watching a movie, but they fell asleep, so we tuck ‘em in and left. Is something wrong?” _ He has a worried tone.

“Not really. They’re sitting in the living room. I just got here, haven't heard from them in awhile.”

_ “Ok, call me for any updates.” _

“Got it!” The call ended. When she went back in they were the same as before. 

 

“You guys hungry?” They didn’t respond, but she figured they were, so she got them grapes. Grapes were the one thing they could keep down no matter what, so they kept their fridge stocked with them. She held one in front of them both. Damian took his and ate it, then he grabbed Dick’s and put it in the man’s mouth. Slowly but surely she got them both to eat about a dozen grapes. “So, what’s wrong, guys?” Both of them shook their heads. “No, really. What is it?” Damian began to cry, “Oh, don’t cry.” He hid his face in Dick’s chest. “Do you all need me to go?”

“Your choice,” Dick said sadly.

“Okay, well I think I’m gonna stay. I’ll be right back, I have to run next door and get a few things.” She gave them both a kiss on the forehead before leaving.

“We’re okay, Little Bird.” Damian nodded as he cried into Dick’s chest.

* * *

Cynnthia stayed with Dick and Damian for a few days. She only left for work and came back right after. While she was there, she mostly just sat with them and gave them hugs and kisses Eventually, they were better. Before she left they gave her big hugs and a Thank you. She was happy to help. That’s what friends were for after all.

 

It still hurt, a lot actually. The pain didn’t stop, they just pushed it back. It always came up again, but a reprieve, whether it was a week or a month, was always good.


	10. Zombie

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Someone dies, and it's not taken well.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Questions, comments, and concerns down below. Enjoy!

Nightmare and Remorse are flying through the skies chasing Black Mask. He had moved his operation to their city, and he was gonna pay. They caught him easily enough, then beat him for information on all his operatives and such. During that time, the Red Hood decided to show up. Black mask was one of his best friends after all.

 

They had given him a pretty good beating by the time he got there. He kinda felt bad for the guy. Red Hood mostly only killed guys that hurt kids, and that was basically the only thing the guy didn’t do. “Hey, guys,” he said as he swung on to the roof they were at.

“Hood,” Remorse said to him with his usual condescension.

“Think he’s had enough?” Sure, Jason was willing to kill, but he hadn’t done it in awhile to respect the Bat and all. He loved to see suffering, but he felt the verbal and physical abuse had gone a bit far this time. They didn’t answer his question. “Remorseful Nightmare,” he called them by their duo name. “I think he understands now.”

“We’ll decide that,” Remorse replied. Hood pulled Remorse to the side.

“You know how killing somebody may mess Nightmare up, so why don’t you just call him off.” Remorse scoffed, but he listened.

“Nightmare, we have to go. Let’s leave it to Hood.” Nightmare got up immediately and they left.

“Thank you,” Black Mask was crying to Hood.

“You’re luck I got here, dude,” Hood said before knocking him out and taking him to the nearest station.

* * *

The vigilante duo went home after leaving Black Mask to Hood. Now, Dick is in the kitchen making tea and Damian showering, well, trying. He sat in the shower, and let the water beat against him. “Little Bird,” Dick came in to check on him. “Oh, Little Bird. We’re okay.” He washed the boy off and changed him into pajamas. Damian was crying now. Dick held him close.

“It’s not fair,” Damian said.

“I know, Little Bird.”

“Why?” Damian was asking why they didn’t kill him.

“Because we’re… Because we know what is right and wrong, and we do right.” They didn’t really know what to call themselves. They didn’t consider themselves heroes by any stretch of the imagination, but anti-heroes didn’t seem to describe them either.

“She said she’d always be there,” Damian was still sobbing.

“I know, Little Bird, and she would’ve, but she can’t anymore. Like my parents and your mom and grandfather.”

“D-do you think she went to heaven?”

“Definitely.”

“It hurts.”

“I know, but we’re okay. Eventually, we’ll find a good way to make it stop.” They sat there for awhile, then Jason came in through the window.

“What was with you guys tonight? You nearly killed him.”

“We should’ve killed him,” Damian spat. Jason looked at Dick, and Dick seemed to agree with Damian.

“What’d he do? Injure tons of people? Start a gang war?”

“He killed her,” Damian choked out.

“Who?” Damian didn’t answer. “Who’d he kill?”

“M-Mordeth.”

“Oh,” Jason said soberly. “I’m sorry.” He’d only talked to her a few times after they met, but he could tell she was really close to Dick and Damian.

“Her parents don’t know yet. We sent a message through Vibe, but they haven’t received it. Her dad is Breacher. He’ll probably do worse to Mask than we could ever.”

“Hope he kills him,” Dick said. Damian nodded his head in agreement.

“You guys don’t mean that,” Jason reasoned.

“But we do,” Dick replied. Dick’s gold eyes were flashing. That wish for Black mask to die, was the talon still in him. That scared Jason. The idea that Dick Grayson, the model child with a heart of gold and perfect at everything, would want to kill someone. Man, they really loved her.

 

Jason is starting to think he shouldn’t leave them alone right now. Their morals and ethics are relatively nonexistent. “Cool it down, guys. Wouldn’t want to make any choices that we’d regret.”

“I wouldn’t regret it,” Dick retorted.

“I would enjoy it,” Damian agreed. Jason figured he should call Tim now, before they went on a rampage or something. He remembered his Robin training now. _Whenever someone may do something rash, contain them._

“Do y’all have any food?” Jason headed into the kitchen. He found some grapes, and sprayed them with a strong sedative. He popped an untainted grape in his mouth as he walked back into the room. He offered them one. They both took one, and dropped dead-asleep in seconds. Jason loaded them into the ‘Mare,’ which was Nightmare’s plane, and headed towards the Batcave. “Oracle, you on?”

_“Hood, what’s wrong?”_

“Uh, tell Bats that Goldie and the Demon are coming for a visit, and he’ll need a containment cell.”

_“Ok, but why would he need a containment cell?”_

“Because they’re a bit homicidal at the moment, and their city is not in need of a kleptomaniac killing spree.”

_“How’d you get them to come?”_

“I drugged ‘em, so I should probably hurry since it won’t last long with their metabolisms”

_“Ok, Bats is ready when you are. Bye, Hood.”_

“Later, Oracle.”

* * *

When Dick woke up, he didn’t make it known. His talon training worked well here. Do not open your eyes until you have to. 3 hours to plan an escape, 3 hours to escape, and 1 hour to return to the Court. He could sense Damian awake next to him, but the boy had had similar training with the league, so he was doing the same as Dick: planning.

 

Who did Jason think he was? Acting all high and mighty. He didn’t know what they were going to do, and didn’t trust them enough to control themselves. Damian hadn’t killed anyone despite his bloodlust, so obviously he could control himself. This is what went through Damian’s head laying there.

 

He and Richard began to use morse code through breathing to make their plan. They assumed Dick was more vulnerable, so he would pretend to wake from a nightmare. Damian would then comfort him. This would make one of them come to check on them. They’d feign innocence, then escape using the EMP embedded into Grayson’s room by the Owls. Then, they began.

* * *

Bruce and Tim were watching them sleep, when a loud scream ripped from Dick’s mouth. He curled into a ball and was crying. The hoped it wasn’t the containment cell. They didn’t mean to cause Dick distress.

 

They just wanted to keep him and Damian from doing things they’d regret. Dick was really sensitive, as far as they could tell anyway. He hated being apart from Damian, and basically followed the boy like a toddler.

 

They went to the door. Dick was still crying, and Damian was rubbing his back soothingly. “It’s okay, Richard,” he kept saying. The man was blubbering, but eventually, Dick calmed down and laid his head in Damian’s lap. He looked at Bruce with melancholic eyes Damian looked up at them. “Why’re we here? We did nothing wrong.” He looked hurt that they would put him in a cell. They could see the mistrust in his eyes. The same mistrust they worked for years to erase, came back in a matter of minutes.

“We just want to protect you,” Bruce said.

“From what,” he sounded sad. They had never experienced these kinds of emotions from Damian.

“We didn’t want you all to make decisions that you'll regret later.”

“Like killing? Cause, as I’m sure Tim told you, i haven’t killed anyone even with my bloodlust from the Lazarus Pit.” He said Tim. Not Timothy or Drake, and his tone was imploring. No anger was present, just confusion. What had they done? Dick began to whimper, and Damian shushed him, and began to card his fingers through Dick’s hair. Bruce was feeling guilty now.

“My condolences for Cynnthia.” It was all he could say from the guilt growing inside him. Salty tears began to fall down Damian’s face.

“She didn’t deserve to die,” he choked out.

“No one ever does.” Damian didn’t even think he needed the EMP anymore. He let more tears fall. Though he was trying to get out of the cell, the tears were real. Damian loved Cynnthia like a sister, and he hated how she’d been taken away from him.

 

Bruce opened the cell. He was still in his Batman suit sans the cowl. He gave Damian a hug. Dick was still in his lap, relaxing out of his combatant state. Damian and Dick decided to stay at the manor, just for tonight.

* * *

The boys were fed. Then, Alfred readied both boys’ rooms, but the both went in Damian’s. Damian got into bed first, then Dick got in and laid horizontally with his head in Damian’s lap.

“We’re gonna make them pay,” Damian said.

“Damn right.”

“Are we?” Damian looked down at Dick. He didn’t feel okay, but if Dick said he was, then he must be.

“Always, Little Bird.” They went to sleep, and dreamed horrors.

 

Later that night, Bruce woke up to screaming. Tim and Jason were both gone, so he went straight to Damian’s room. Damian was breathing heavily, and Dick was holding him. “Everything okay,” Bruce asked. Damian was crying softly, and Dick nodded his head. “Okay. Good night.” When Bruce left, he realized that Damian was muttering her surname: Mordeth. Dick just whispered to Damian that they were okay.

“I want M-Mordeth,” Damian kept muttering.

“It’s okay, Little Bird.” They continued this for 20 minutes until they both fell back asleep.

* * *

Nightmare and Remorse grew meaner after Cynnthia’s death. Sure, they didn’t kill the villains, but every time they got pretty darn close. They even had to resuscitate one of them. They were in control though. Even though they were acting on their emotions they didn’t show it. They were colder than before. This worried the Bat Family. So much so that they had Oracle contact them during their patrol.

_“Remorse, Nightmare. Come in.”_

“Oracle.” Damian answered.

 _“How’re you all doing?”_ She heard the crack of bones.

“A bit busy at the moment. Do you require us?”

_“No, I just wanted to check-in and see how you all are doing. No one’s heard from you in awhile, we’re worried.”_

“We’ve yet to kill so I fail to see how this is an issue. Is there a new no maiming rule too? Cause that sounds like overkill.” Dick snickered.

_“How about you all come for Sunday dinner tomorrow. We want to see you.”_

“We have plans.”

_“Are you sure? Because you could always change them”_

“You can’t reschedule church and a funeral,” Damian said it bitterly. Cynnthia is actually the one that introduced Damian and Dick to church. They went with her every Sunday, and had some close acquaintances there. It was nice community to have, though it didn’t feel the same without her there with them.

_“Oh, Gypsy. What if you came after? You shouldn’t be alone.”_

“We have each other.”

 _“Please come,”_ She implored. She heard a man scream in agony. Dick gave Damian a nod.

“Fine, we will come after.”

_“Thank you.”_

“Our pleasure,” Damian said sarcastically.

* * *

Cynnthia’s funeral was a nice affair. Dick and Damian went to the manor after. Neither felt like talking or being around the others, but Barbra was insistent. They sat in the car until Tim saw them through the window, and came for them.

 

They didn’t talk or eat during dinner. They just sat politely while everyone else did. They didn’t look sad, they looked hard. They had built masks harder than diamond. It looked like indifference. The family figured they were sad, so they didn’t mention the funeral beyond asking if it was a nice service.

 

After dinner, Bruce asked to speak with Dick and Damian alone. They figured they were in for a lecture.  “You all are out of control. You can’t just go on a rampage because a friend died. I’m sorry she did, but she knew the risks. Do I need to keep you all on lockdown until you can handle yourselves appropriately?” The shook their heads. “Are you going to speak? I need a verbal answer.” They opened their mouths, but nothing came out. Bruce was getting upset now. “Say something,” he said scarily. They said nothing. They looked to be on the verge of tears.

“Master Bruce!” Alfred scolded him. “Leave them alone.” They were crying now. Hot tears were falling down their faces.

“I- I’m sorry, boys. Please forgive me.” They wiped their tears, but didn’t acknowledge Bruce’s statement, and walked out of the room.

* * *

The whole family was looking for Damian and Dick. They disappeared after Bruce’s lecture. They were worried that the boys left to kill Black Mask or something. They could also just be in the manor, though. With their stealth skills they could probably go unnoticed for at least a month. Jason got in the Bat-copter to see if he could find them on the rooftops when he heard his name whispered.

 

Right in front of him were Damian and Dick. “Todd, will you take us home?”

“Sure, go ahead and get in the Batwing. I’ll fly you back when I call off the search.”

 _“Hey, guys”_ Jason said into his comm. _“I’ve located them. They’re not making any trouble.”_ Everyone replied with affirmatives and went back to their nightly business, and Jason started flying the plane back to Dick and Damian’s house.

 

They were sniffling the whole ride. “You know,” Jason said. “Bruce means well. He just doesn’t want you guys to end up like me. Killing being a casual thing.” Neither boy answered, but Jason figured they heard him. “Is there anything I can do?” After a minute, Damian handed him a slip of paper. It read one word: Grapes. “I can do that.”

 

Jason dropped the boys off, and then he went to get the grapes. While he was gone, Dick and Damian changed clothes, and starting playing a movie. When Jason got back, he gave Damian the grapes, and planted himself next to Dick.

 

Damian washed the grapes, then ate a few. He brought them back out in a bowl, and sat it in Dick’s lap since he was in the middle. Damian tried to get Dick to eat some, but he wasn’t having it. “C’mon, Richard. Just a few.” Dick hadn’t eaten in two days, and Damian was worried. He’d never gone that long without something besides water passing through his lips. He looked at Jason saying, ‘You try.’

“Hey, Dickie,” Jason said. “I’ll make you a deal. For every 3 grapes you eat, I’ll kill one of Black Mask’s goons next time I have a run in with them. Eat half the bowl, and I’ll kill Mask himself.” Dick pondered this for awhile, but declined with a shake of the head. “Why?” Jason was whining now, he kinda wanted a good excuse for killing.

“Not valid,” Dick said simply.

“Yeah, but I know you both want him dead.”

“Wanting and doing are two different things, Todd. Plus, Breacher took care of it.”

“Wow, he’s dead, huh? Also, that is actually really good logic, Baby Bat. Didn’t know you had it in ya.” Jason smirked.

“What will it take, Richard?”

“When everything’s okay.”

“It is,” Damian said seriously. “I promise.” Dick stared at Damian for a bit, but he finally conceded and ate the bowl of grapes single-handedly.

 

When the movie ended, Damian was having pains from the bloodlust, so he went into the closet. Dick looked sadly at the door, but luckily didn’t cry. “You may stay for the night if you wish, Todd,” Damian said it through a speaker that Jason couldn’t identify until Dick pointed to it. Jason was going to decline, but then Dick latched onto him. He didn’t mind though. If Dick needed someone to fill in for Damian, he didn’t mind being a candidate. “Night, Damian,” Jason yelled as they walked to Dick’s room.

 

Jason changed into some of the spare clothes Dick insists he keeps at their house, and climbed into bed. Dick latched back on once he was situated. “Damian’s right, you know,” Jason said to Dick. “Y’all are okay.” Dick smiled and closed his eyes. Jason will admit, he hadn’t slept as well as he slept with Dick for weeks. It was the same when Dick stayed with him that other time. He didn’t know if it was Dick’s trust, or the fact that they way Dick looks at Jason has never changed.

 

When he came back as the Red Hood, everyone who knew him before looked at him differently, except Dick. He was the pleasant exception. He still found Jason to be good through and through. No matter his methods. This fact kept Jason going many a night.

 

He and Dick went to sleep peacefully.


	11. Finale

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Last minute plot twist and the finale!

Jason’s phone was ringing. It had been ringing for the past hour, and he had been ignoring it, but the caller was incessant. So, Jason decided he was going to set them straight. “Listen, I don’t want whatever you’re selling so--” Jason stopped. He heard sniffling, and realized it was Dick that had been calling him. “Dick? What’s wrong?” Dick was breathing rapidly and crying over the phone. “You gotta calm down. What’s wrong?”

“L-Little Bird.” 

“What about Damian?”

“He’s b-been in the room all week,” Dick began to cry again. Usually, Cynnthia checked in on Dick whenever Damian was gone, but now she was gone too. Jason got out of bed and began to get dressed.

“I’ll be there in a sec. It’s okay, just breathe. Go find your mini Sitka.” 

“O-okay,” Dick was grabbing the elephant, and curling up next to the door. Jason stayed on the phone with Dick until he got to the house.

“Damian,” Jason said through the door. He got no reply. “You okay, bud?” Then he heard retching, so the answer was obviously no. 

“Okay, Dickie, let’s go somewhere else.” Jason put his hand out for Dick. Dick stood up, and took it, still holding and squeezing the elephant. Jason took him to the kitchen and had him sit at the table. “When’s the last time you ate?” Dick shrugged and laid his head down on the table using his arms as a cushion. “You gotta eat, Dick.” Dick looked like he was falling asleep. Jason snapped his fingers in his face trying to wake him up, but Dick was already sleep. Jason took Dick to his bed, and left him there to nap. 

 

While Dick was sleeping, he went to check on Damian. “Baby Bat?”

“Todd.” Damian sounded hoarse from sobbing. He had a high pain threshold, but his pains easily surpassed that, and he often found himself crying involuntarily from them.

“You okay?”

“I… I dunno.”

“You need anything?’

“Richard has already made sure I have everything. Have you tended to him? He can get really lonely when I’m in here for a long time.”

“Yeah, he called me. I’ll be around, so call me if you need anything.”

“...”

“Damian?” Todd looked at the video feed to see Damian asleep on the floor. Jason hoped Damian would get some sleep before his pains started up again.

* * *

A few hours later, Jason went to check on Dick. He panicked when he saw Dick was tinged with blue. He ran to the closet, and spoke into the mic. “Damian,”

“Todd?” The boy sounded sleepy, so Jason must’ve woken him up. He felt badly, but he didn’t know what was happening with Dick. 

“Dick’s turning blue, what do I do,” Jason was speaking so fast Damian barely caught the words. 

“Because he’s technically dead, his body doesn’t create heat. You’ll have to wrap him in some heated blankets to warm him up. A bath before you wrap him helps too.”

“Okay,” Jason said writing it down. “Anything else?” 

“Richard doesn’t like doing that, so you may receive some pushback, but promise him it’s okay and he’ll probably do it. Don’t be mean, Todd.” Jason could hear the vehemence in Damian’s last sentence. 

“Okay, feel better.” Jason filled the bathtub with water on high heat, and went to wake Dick up.”

 

“Dick.” Jason began to shake Dick. Dick didn't wake up at first. 'Oh no!' Jason was terrified. He shook Dick with all his might. Dick pushed him off and rolled over onto his abdomen. Jason let out a breath. “Dickie, you’re too cold. I have to warm you up.” Dick shook his head and put a pillow over it. “C’mon, it’ll be okay.” Dick peeked from under the pillow, but didn’t move besides that. Jason grabbed his hands and pulled him up. The cold was biting. He stripped Dick down to his underwear and had him get in the water. Damian had later specified that Dick should stay in the water until it’s cold. That became problematic when Dick wanted to get out after being in the tub for 7 minutes. 

“Out,” he said. Jason cuffed him to a ring that was conveniently by the bathtub. Dick was pulling on it and Jason was trying to get him to stop because it was causing the handcuff to cut Dick’s skin. 

“Dick, stop. You can get out soon, okay?” Dick kept pulling and Jason grabbed his arm. “You’re hurting yourself, Dick. Stop it.” That made Dick stop really quickly, then he looked really sad. Dick didn’t mean to hurt himself. ‘Little Bird will be so disappointed,’ Dick thought. Jason remembered the bandages on Dick’s wrists that one day. Damian had probably helped him stop. Jason was leaving the bathroom to get the first aid kit out of the “Hey,” Jason said to Dick consolingly, “Hey.” Dick looked up. “It’s okay, I know you didn’t mean to.” Dick nodded. 

 

Finally, the water was cold, and Dick changed into clothes and sat in the living room. “Everything’s okay,” Jason told Dick. Dick still looked despondent, and Jason didn’t know what to do now. Grapes and popsicles would only be countermeasures to warming Dick, but he didn’t know how else to comfort him. Dick seemed to know that because he didn’t ask for either. He sat under the heated blankets and stared into blank space. “Dick, let’s do something.”

“What,” he questioned. Jason was smart enough to know not to ask what he wanted to do. That would just lead to shed tears that Jason didn’t want to deal with.

“We can watch a movie, play that game I showed you last week, or-- Dick are you even listening?” Dick was on the iPad checking the video feed. Damian appeared to be asleep, but he was writhing. 

Dick went into their bunker, and returned later with a syringe. “What’s that for?” 

“Little bird.” Dick opened the closet door and punched in the code to the room. Once he was in, he injected Damian with whatever was in the syringe, brushed the sweat-soaked hair out of his eyes, and gave him a kiss on the forehead before leaving. 

“What was in that?”

“Morphine.”

“Oh,” Jason said with a tinge of sadness to his voice.

“Helps him sleep.” Jason nodded his head. Dick still looked really sad. Jason thought to ask him why.

“Why’re you sad anyway, Dick.”

“I don’t like being without my Owlet.” Jason figured that wasn’t very healthy, but their family wasn’t the healthiest to begin with. Jason came and sat by Dick. He hugged him over all the blankets. Dick isn't blue anymore. 

“You scared be, you know. You turned blue.”

“It happens sometimes.”

“What would happen? If you got too cold.”

“I’d sleep, until I was warmed up again. That’s how they did it in the Court. The sleep wasn’t too bad, it felt kinda nice.” That scared Jason even more. What would happen if Dick decided he just wanted to sleep for eternity. What could they do to stop him? He looked over at Dick, the man looked tired, and not just physically. 

“Let’s go eat.”

“Not hungry.”

“Can we not do this again?” Dick smirked.

* * *

Jason couldn’t breathe. He tried, he gasped for breath, but he coughed every time he tried. He couldn’t get oxygen. On top of that, his dinner was coming back up on the grimy alleyway trash. He heard voices. He knew they were close, but they sounded so far away. He could hear his name being called. Gloved hands grabbed his face, and he saw a blurry domino. He felt himself being picked up, then he blacked out.

* * *

Jason woke up to the sound of someone munching grapes. He looked up and saw he was in Dick’s lap. “Little Wing!” Dick smiled warmly. “Grape?” Dick put a grape in front of Jason’s face. Jason groaned, “No thanks, Dickie. Where’s the demon?”

“Right here, Todd.” Jason looked to the doorway, and saw Damian. “We found you in the alleyway on patrol after an encounter with a villain.”

“Who?”

“It’s uh, not relevant.” Jason had never heard Damian say ‘uh’ before.

“Who,” Jason sounded more insistent.

“Joker.” Dick said it so bluntly and so indifferently. 

“Oh.” I ran my hand over my face. “Sorry.”

“We made him sorry.” Dick smiled, almost evilly.

“What?”

“Joker said sorry. Richard recorded it for you.” Dick showed him the video.

“Wow, um, thanks. I know this may sound ironic, but is Joker okay?” By okay Jason means alive. 

“No,” Dick said.

“What did you do?”

“I made him not okay,” Dick said easily.

“We may have lost our composure for a bit,” Damian admits, but, like Dick, he didn’t have an ounce of remorse (A/N: Get it? I’m so punny!). Jason was about to clarify when Batman himself came through the window.

“What have you boys done!” He grabbed Dick by the shirt and dangled him in the air. Dick only smirked.

“Father, it wasn’t like he didn't have it coming.”

“We. Don’t. Kill.”

“You don’t,” Damian clarified. “Put Richard down.” Batman didn’t budge. Dick was still smirking. Bruce threw him across the room, but he landed in a crouch.

“Why the change of heart? I thought you guys didn’t kill. You let Mask live,” Jason asked. He wasn’t mad at all actually. He felt proud that they loved him enough to do that. Bruce didn’t.

“Breacher took care of Mask,” Damian said proudly.

“Was it worth it?” Bruce was growling. That was when Jason saw the talon that was still much present in Dick spread its wings.

“Of course,” Dick said. Bruce threw a punch, but Dick caught it.

“How could you?” Bruce sounded hurt now.

“I’m not just the villains’ worst nightmare (A/N: Two for two!), huh, Bruce?” Dick smiled. 

“Damian,” Bruce was practically pleading.

“Father, I never vowed not to kill. I always will when I deem it imperative.” Bruce took one last look at the three of them, then he left the house the way he came.

“I’d like to call the first meeting of the Homicidal Zombie Robins club,” Jason deadpanned. Dick chuckled at that, and Damian smirked.


	12. Alternate (Darker) Ending

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This alternate ending is darker. I like it better, but I wanted to give y'all both.

Jason’s phone was ringing. It had been ringing for the past hour, and he had been ignoring it, but the caller was incessant. So, Jason decided he was going to set them straight. “Listen, I don’t want whatever you’re selling so--” Jason stopped. He heard sniffling, and realized it was Dick that had been calling him. “Dick? What’s wrong?” Dick was breathing rapidly and crying over the phone. “You gotta calm down. What’s wrong?”

“L-Little Bird.”

“What about Damian?”

“He’s b-been in the room all week,” Dick began to cry again. Usually, Cynnthia checked in on Dick whenever Damian was gone, but now she was gone too. Jason got out of bed and began to get dressed.

“I’ll be there in a sec. It’s okay, just breathe. Go find your mini Sitka.”

“O-okay,” Dick was grabbing the elephant, and curling up next to the door. Jason stayed on the phone with Dick until he got to the house.

“Damian,” Jason said through the door. He got no reply. “You okay, bud?” Then he heard retching, so the answer was obviously no.

“Okay, Dickie, let’s go somewhere else.” Jason put his hand out for Dick. Dick stood up, and took it, still holding and squeezing the elephant. Jason took him to the kitchen and had him sit at the table. “When’s the last time you ate?” Dick shrugged and laid his head down on the table using his arms as a cushion. “You gotta eat, Dick.” Dick looked like he was falling asleep. Jason snapped his fingers in his face trying to wake him up, but Dick was already sleep. Jason took Dick to his bed, and left him there to nap.

 

While Dick was sleeping, he went to check on Damian. “Baby Bat?”

“Todd.” Damian sounded hoarse from sobbing. He had a high pain threshold, but his pains easily surpassed that, and he often found himself crying involuntarily from them.

“You okay?”

“I… I dunno.”

“You need anything?’

“Richard has already made sure I have everything. Have you tended to him? He can get really lonely when I’m in here for a long time.”

“Yeah, he called me. I’ll be around, so call me if you need anything.”

“...”

“Damian?” Todd looked at the video feed to see Damian asleep on the floor. Jason hoped Damian would get some sleep before his pains started up again.

* * *

A few hours later, Jason went to check on Dick. He panicked when he saw Dick was tinged with blue. He ran to the closet, and spoke into the mic. “Damian,”

“Todd?” The boy sounded sleepy, so Jason must’ve woken him up. He felt badly, but he didn’t know what was happening with Dick.

“Dick’s turning blue, what do I do,” Jason was speaking so fast Damian barely caught the words.

“Because he’s technically dead, his body doesn’t create heat. You’ll have to wrap him in some heated blankets to warm him up. A bath before you wrap him helps too.”

“Okay,” Jason said writing it down. “Anything else?”

“Richard doesn’t like doing that, so you may receive some pushback, but promise him it’s okay and he’ll probably do it. Don’t be mean, Todd.” Jason could hear the vehemence in Damian’s last sentence.

“Okay, feel better.” Jason filled the bathtub with water on high heat, and went to wake Dick up.”

 

“Dick.” Jason began to shake Dick. Dick didn't wake up at first. 'Oh no!' Jason was terrified. He shook Dick with all his might. Dick pushed him off and rolled over onto his abdomen. Jason let out a breath. “Dickie, you’re too cold. I have to warm you up.” Dick shook his head and put a pillow over it. “C’mon, it’ll be okay.” Dick peeked from under the pillow, but didn’t move besides that. Jason grabbed his hands and pulled him up. The cold was biting. He stripped Dick down to his underwear and had him get in the water. Damian had later specified that Dick should stay in the water until it’s cold. That became problematic when Dick wanted to get out after being in the tub for 7 minutes.

“Out,” he said. Jason cuffed him to a ring that was conveniently by the bathtub. Dick was pulling on it and Jason was trying to get him to stop because it was causing the handcuff to cut Dick’s skin.

“Dick, stop. You can get out soon, okay?” Dick kept pulling and Jason grabbed his arm. “You’re hurting yourself, Dick. Stop it.” That made Dick stop really quickly, then he looked really sad. Dick didn’t mean to hurt himself. ‘Little Bird will be so disappointed,’ Dick thought. Jason remembered the bandages on Dick’s wrists that one day. Damian had probably helped him stop. Jason was leaving the bathroom to get the first aid kit out of the “Hey,” Jason said to Dick consolingly, “Hey.” Dick looked up. “It’s okay, I know you didn’t mean to.” Dick nodded.

 

Finally, the water was cold, and Dick changed into clothes and sat in the living room. “Everything’s okay,” Jason told Dick. Dick still looked despondent, and Jason didn’t know what to do now. Grapes and popsicles would only be countermeasures to warming Dick, but he didn’t know how else to comfort him. Dick seemed to know that because he didn’t ask for either. He sat under the heated blankets and stared into blank space. “Dick, let’s do something.”

“What,” he questioned. Jason was smart enough to know not to ask what he wanted to do. That would just lead to shed tears that Jason didn’t want to deal with.

“We can watch a movie, play that game I showed you last week, or-- Dick are you even listening?” Dick was on the iPad checking the video feed. Damian appeared to be asleep, but he was writhing.

Dick went into their bunker, and returned later with a syringe. “What’s that for?”

“Little bird.” Dick opened the closet door and punched in the code to the room. Once he was in, he injected Damian with whatever was in the syringe, brushed the sweat-soaked hair out of his eyes, and gave him a kiss on the forehead before leaving.

“What was in that?”

“Morphine.”

“Oh,” Jason said with a tinge of sadness to his voice.

“Helps him sleep.” Jason nodded his head. Dick still looked really sad. Jason thought to ask him why.

“Why’re you sad anyway, Dick.”

“I don’t like being without my Owlet.” Jason figured that wasn’t very healthy, but their family wasn’t the healthiest to begin with. Jason came and sat by Dick. He hugged him over all the blankets. Dick isn't blue anymore.

“You scared be, you know. You turned blue.”

“It happens sometimes.”

“What would happen? If you got too cold.”

“I’d sleep, until I was warmed up again. That’s how they did it in the Court. The sleep wasn’t too bad, it felt kinda nice.” That scared Jason even more. What would happen if Dick decided he just wanted to sleep for eternity. What could they do to stop him? He looked over at Dick, the man looked tired, and not just physically.

“Let’s go eat.”

“Not hungry.”

“Can we not do this again?” Dick smirked.

* * *

Jason couldn’t breathe. He tried, he gasped for breath, but he coughed every time he tried. He couldn’t get oxygen. On top of that, his dinner was coming back up on the grimy alleyway trash. He heard voices. He knew they were close, but they sounded so far away. He could hear his name being called. Gloved hands grabbed his face, and he saw a blurry domino. He felt himself being picked up, then he blacked out.

* * *

Jason woke up to the sound of someone munching grapes. He looked up and saw he was in Dick’s lap. “Little Wing!” Dick smiled warmly. “Grape?” Dick put a grape in front of Jason’s face. Jason groaned, “No thanks, Dickie. Where’s the demon?”

“Right here, Todd.” Jason looked to the doorway, and saw Damian. “We found you in the alleyway on patrol after an encounter with a villain.”

“Who?”

“It’s uh, not relevant.” Jason had never heard Damian say ‘uh’ before.

“Who,” Jason sounded more insistent.

“Joker.” Dick said it so bluntly and so indifferently.

“Oh.” I ran my hand over my face. “Sorry.”

“We made him sorry.” Dick smiled, almost evilly.

“What?”

“Joker said sorry. Richard recorded it for you.” Dick showed him the video.

“Wow, um, thanks. I know this may sound ironic, but is Joker okay?” By okay Jason means alive.

“No,” Dick said.

“What did you do?”

“I made him not okay,” Dick said easily.

“We may have lost our composure for a bit,” Damian admits, but, like Dick, he didn’t have an ounce of remorse (A/N: Get it? I’m so punny!). Jason was about to clarify when Batman himself came through the window.

“What have you boys done!” He grabbed Dick by the shirt and dangled him in the air. Dick only smirked.

“Father, it wasn’t like he didn't have it coming.”

“We. Don’t. Kill.”

“You don’t,” Damian clarified. “Put Richard down.” Batman didn’t budge. Dick was still smirking. Bruce threw him across the room, but he landed in a crouch.

“Why the change of heart? I thought you guys didn’t kill. You let Mask live,” Jason asked. He wasn’t mad at all actually. He felt proud that they loved him enough to do that. Bruce didn’t.

“Breacher took care of Mask,” Damian said proudly.

“Was it worth it?” Bruce was growling. That was when Jason saw the talon that was still much present in Dick spread its wings.

“Of course,” Dick said. Bruce threw a punch, but Dick caught it.

“How could you?” Bruce sounded hurt now.

“I’m not just the villains’ worst nightmare (A/N: Two for two!), huh, Bruce?” Dick smiled.

“Damian,” Bruce was practically pleading.

“Father, I never vowed not to kill. I always will when I deem it imperative.” Bruce took one last look at the three of them, then he left the house the way he came.

“I’d like to call the first meeting of the Homicidal Zombie Robins club,” Jason deadpanned. Dick chuckled at that, and Damian smirked.

* * *

Tim found out a few hours later. He didn’t know how he felt about Dick and Damian killing the Joker. Damian was always homicidal, and he knew being a talon left an indelible mark on Dick; however, not to the homicidal extent. He didn’t know what to say to them. He was disappointed that they chose to do that, but he could empathize with why they did what they did.

 

He was mad too. He was so mad at himself for not seeing this coming he was seeing red (A/N: I’m on roller coaster that only goes up, my friends!). He hopped into the Batwing, and decided to visit them.

* * *

Jason was still there when Tim got there. He couldn’t help but partially blame him for getting beat by the Joker tonight. It seemed he’d been adopted into their exclusive club that used to only have 2. Tim also couldn’t help but be jealous at that. “Drake,” Damian said, unfazed by Tim’s sudden appearance. The three were talking about something random. “Do spit it out, Drake,” we don’t have all day.

“H-how… w-why… I thought you guys were heroes.”

“I’m an anti-hero, and if I do recall, Dickie and the Demon never identified themselves as either,” Jason said.

“Dick,” Tim looked at him with pleading eyes. Begging for it all to not be true. Dick looked up. He looked the same as he always did. That’s when Tim realized it. He saw what he wanted to see. He forced himself to ignore the talon in Dick. He forced himself to not acknowledge the fact that Dick had been changed. He brought this on himself. Dick confirmed what Tim thought.

“You saw what you wanted, Timmy,” he said indifferently. Tim didn’t say anything.

“You know you’re welcome to join, Replacement.”

“You’re just gonna pretend nothing happened,” Tim screeched.

“No one’s ignoring what happened,” Jason said.

“You guys are sick.”

“No one who lives the lives we live has all their marbles. It’s a part of the vigilante charm.”

* * *

Jason stayed over with Dick and Damian. He hadn’t slept this peacefully since before he was resurrected. He felt a weight that used to be on his chest gone. It felt so good! He had to find something to do to return the favor.

Life didn’t change for Dick and Damian. They had no regrets, and wouldn’t pretend to for anyone else’s sake. It was Sunday, so they went to church. They brought Jason along since he was there, and went for Brunch after like they always did.

* * *

Bruce was heartbroken. How did he mess up this badly? Alfred was equally sad. He asked for the day off. How’d Bruce do it? He now knew that ½ his family were murderers. He always taught them not to. What had changed? What switch was flipped in their brains that rationalized the main thing he indoctrinated them with. He didn’t know what to do anymore.

 

There was one thing he had to know. What happened with Thomas? Did they actually kill him, or was he just metaphorically dead? Bruce did his research, and found the latter to be true. Could Dick still be under his influence? Could Dick not know? He asked himself these questions and so many more. He decided he would get them answered tonight.

* * *

Nightmare and remorse were going about their usual patrol route. They were taking a break on a roof when Batman dropped down beside them. “What do you require, Batman?” Remorse spoke.

“Answers.” He glared at Nightmare. Nightmare returned the glare with a smile and wave.

“Go on,” Remorse sounded impatient.

“What is the status of Owlman?”

“Dead,” Remorse said quickly.

“Not according to my files.”

“Well your files are wrong. We confirmed he was dead a long time ago.”

“Did you kill him?”

“Why does that matter,” Nightmare chimed in. “We’re not criminals. We haven’t done anything more illegal than you have. What gives you the right to say what we can and cannot do. Your standards are irrelevant. They always have been and always will be.”

“He’s alive, you know. He’ll come back for you.” Dick flinched. Bruce fought his hardest to pretend he hadn't batted an eye at the flinch (A/N: I'm awesome!).

“As I said before, he is dead and will remain so.” Damian stood protectively in front of Dick.

“How do you know?”

“You want to do this? Fine.” Dick took a step forward. “I killed him. I tortured him, and killed him. Not before cutting all his extremities one by one. I listened to him scream and beg for mercy. He kept apologizing, over and over again. He tried to convince me I didn’t kill, I explained to him how he changed that. He said he’d give me the world. I told him I already had it. Then I burnt him. I smelled the visceral aroma of burnt human remains and relished in it. I felt lighter than cotton candy. Then I set him up in a museum on his earth, to remind people of what happened when you mess up badly. Everyone on Earth-2 has been a model citizen ever since.” Dick gave a sick, twisted smile.

“And you don’t care?” Bruce looked at Damian.

“I honestly was proud.”

“And you felt nothing?” He looked at Dick. Dick shook his head.

“I loved it.” Dick and Damian both winked before jumping off the side of the building.


End file.
